Trastorno Cósmico Represivo
by VforV
Summary: El torneo de los universos llegó a su fin, pero ¿y la euforia? ¿dónde estaba el ímpetu del Dios de la destrucción? - Whis está preocupado y no sabe exactamente como ayudar a su amo, el diagnóstico no es muy alentador...
1. Un Poco de Té

Disclaimer : Los personajes pertenecen a don Akira Toriyama.

El ambiente era extrañamente tranquilo. Se respiraba paz... quietud. La luz anaranjada que bañaba el entorno daba a cada cuerpo del lugar su propia vida, su propia magia. Una leve ventisca que pasaba por ahí podría interrumpir un poco esa paz, pero no hizo más que aumentar la sensación de absoluto silencio dentro de esa armonía que conformaban el planeta del Dios destructor. Asunto curioso claro está. Un lugar que se había ya acostumbrado al bullicio, a los destrozos y al constante griterío entre las personas que habitaban ahí. Asunto aún más curioso, El Dios destructor y su asistente caminaban dentro de esa misteriosa armonía que era el planeta. Aún más diferente era que después del pandemonium entre todos los universos, el Hakaishin estuviese casi mistificándose junto con esa tranquilidad de su planeta.

\- _Está más callado de lo usual señor Bills, ¿ocurre algo?_ \- Whis le preguntaba mientras caminaban hacia la morada del Dios. Hace poco habían llegado de la tierra luego de haber disfrutado de un enorme y delicioso banquete.

\- _uhm..._ \- Bills no sabía qué responder, ciertamente estaba perdido en sus propias preguntas y reflexiones, dejándose llevar por la calma que le ofrecía su morada. El haber ganado el torneo no lo había dejado precisamente eufórico como se supone que debía.

 _\- Creí que estaría realmente feliz, pero... parece muy pensativo mi señor -_ agregó el ángel.

- _lo estoy... -_ dijo el Dios. Whis lo observó por un momento con algo de duda, la respuesta no lo había convencido, más que nada porque conocía al señor Bills mejor que nadie en los 12 universos.

\- _recuerde que estoy para escucharlo y ayudarlo en lo que necesite..._ \- le dijo el ángel con cierto interés. El Dios volteó un poco su cabeza para mirar a Whis quien le regalaba su siempre gentil sonrisa demostrándole confianza. El ángel pudo divisar en los ojos del Dios... estaban cubiertos por una cortina de dudas.

\- _No me lo tomes a mal Whis, pero me gustaría estar solo un momento_ \- le pidió el Dios de manera muy educada. El ángel, ante esa petición se sorprendió y se preocupó un poco por la impasibilidad del Hakai. Para él que conocía a Bills desde hace siglos, ese tipo de comportamiento no era normal, salvo cuando este se sentía deprimido... pero, _¿qué podría haberlo dejado de esa manera?_ Habían ganado el torneo, se sirvió de un gran banquete y además su hermano Champa había revivido. _¿qué lo tenía así tan reflexivo e introspectivo?_

 _\- mmm esta bien mi señor, si necesita algo no dude en llamarme_ \- Whis se retiró dejando solo al dios sin dejar de lado su preocupación.

La mente de Bills era el antónimo de lo que el ambiente de su planeta manifestaba, pues su cerebro no era más que un verdadero vorágine y una explosión de emociones y sentimientos que intentaba mantener a raya. No sabía exactamente cómo sentirse, por un lado debería sentir felicidad y alivio... de hecho lo estaba, pero también estaba fatigado... tenía sueño, pero no quería dormir.

Sin embargo, quería estar por siempre en su cuarto y reflexionar todo lo que era su vida. Y es que a pesar de todo lo bueno que había sucedido, estuvo a punto de _perderlo todo_. Podría siempre culpar a Gokú, pero al final de cuentas sabía que el único y gran responsable de haber pasado por la terrible angustia de creer que moriría junto a su universo era de él mismo y de nadie más.

\- _no puede volver a suceder esto, por mucho que evite que el zoquete de Son visite a Zen o' Sama, debo cumplir con lo que se me encomendó como Dios_ \- se dijo.

Comprendía perfectamente que debía empezar a tomar en serio su labor como Dios destructor, pues en todos los eones ejerciendo como deidad, había realizado sus actividades correspondientes, pero su nivel de flojera y el exceso de confianza en sí mismo hicieron que se convirtieran en un Dios destructor holgazán - _Tendré que visitar más seguido al Kaiyoshin..._ \- concluyó.

Sus reflexiones luego dieron con un punto que lo tenía sumamente ansioso y a la vez furioso _\- migatte no goku'i -_ recitó en un susurro - _No puedo permitir que un vulgar mortal como ese saiyajin haya dominado por completo la doctrina egoísta y yo no!_ \- dijo con cierta amargura.

Empero cuando vio la transformación de Gokú en el torneo había quedado paralizado, observando con total admiración la forma final de la tan afamada evolución entre los dioses. _\- Entrenaré todo lo necesario hasta dominarlo por completo -_ Se propuso finalmente el Dios con fuerza y rigor - _solicitaré a Whis que me entrene... -_ el dios se detuvo en ese pensamiento - _Whis... -_ Este era el otro punto que lo tenía sumamente nervioso y preocupado. Hasta antes del torneo, el Dios se había descubierto varias veces pensando en el ángel e incluso teniendo sueños con él. No podía negarlo, hace mucho tiempo que Whis no le era indiferente y aunque no se diera cuenta _terminaba haciendo todo lo que el ángel le decía o sugería_. Sin embargo, se juró así mismo jamás nunca decirle al ángel lo que sentía, pues temía ser ridiculizado por el mismo Whis o derechamente ser rechazado.

\- _No debe enterarse_ \- meditaba con pesadumbre, pero el hecho de haber estado al filo de no volver a verlo también se le apretaba el estómago. ¿ _Se habría llevado sus sentimientos a la tumba? - no puedo decirle... por mucho que ahora quiera, no me atrevo a decirle -_ Bills cerraba los ojos con frustración e impotencia. - _Además, si le digo ¿qué sucedería?_ \- se cuestionó - _podría provocar que se alejara o que fuera directamente donde el gran sacerdote a pedir que lo cambien de Dios destructor..._ \- se respondió afligido.

No obstante, toda esa contundente y temible pseudo realidad no calmaban su ansiedad por querer sincerarse ante el ángel, pues aún seguía latente la angustiosa y desesperante sensación de perderlo todo sin tener la oportunidad de haber hecho las cosas que debía y una de esas cosas que le urgía en sobremanera, era el de hablar con Whis.

- _no puedo_ \- dándose por vencido - _lo evitaré todo lo que pueda ... si es necesario dormir por 39 o 100 años más_ \- se dijo, aunque pronto se dio cuenta que eso contradecía todo lo que se había propuesto en un principio. - _rayos!_ \- apretó los dientes enojado consigo mismo - _cómo es que no me atrevo... maldita sea!_ \- gritó con furia - _soy un Dios de la destrucción y no soy capaz de lidiar con algo como esto!_ \- la ira que estaba sosteniendo consigo mismo se le estaba yendo de las manos, provocando que su propia habitación comenzara a temblar.

\- _Señor Bills, ¿que sucede?_ \- Whis apareció de pronto muy alerta para evitar algún desastre causado por el Dios.

\- _eh!?_ \- Bills se detuvo en seco dándose cuenta de lo que había hecho - eh... yo, nada... solo... - no sabía qué decir. Notando el nerviosismo del Dios, Whis lo miraba suspicaz, buscando la razón de todo el alboroto.

\- _uhmm, veo que sigue sin querer contarme de lo que le pasa, está usted muy raro señor Bills, estoy empezando a preocuparme, ¿no se estará enfermando?_ \- cuestionó con seriedad el ángel.

La verdad es que Whis si estaba empezando a inquietarse seriamente por el estado del hakaishin, su intuición le hacía sentirse inquieto respecto a como el Dios estaba actuandp, pero no quería salirse del límite excesivo de la preocupación para no incomodar a su señor.

\- _no estoy enfermo Whis ..._ \- _o quizás sí_ \- se dijo para sí mismo - _solo estoy... -_

- _usted está aún conmocionado con todo lo que pasó -_ le dijo el ángel comprensiblemente - _pero tiene que estar tranquilo -_ continuó, mientras se acercaba al Dios mirándolo aún con más detenimiento por si encontraba algún otro detalle que pudiera estar influyendo en el estado del señor Bills. - _El universo 7 venció, los otros universos fueron reconstruidos gracias al buen deseo del señor n° 17 y Zen o' Sama ha dado una nueva oportunidad a todos para hacer mejor las cosas._ \- concluyó el ángel.

- _lo sé..._ \- le respondió poco convencido el Dios - _no es eso..._ -

- _entonces ¿qué es?_ \- quiso saber el ángel, esta vez haciendo que el Dios tomara asiento en su cama mientras él se sentaba a su lado para escucharlo con atención.

Bills no sabía qué decir, solo se limitó a mirarlo, esperando que con la mirada pudiese responder por él o al menos que pudiese ver las respuestas en sus ojos... aunque claro, no iba a negarlo, agradecía enormemente que Whis se preocupara por él, de hecho adoraba que Whis estuviese pendiente de sus necesidades y lo atendiese, adoraba más aún poder compartir con él las cosas que le interesaban, la comida, el animé y todos esos _"problemas"_ que surgían y que le ayudaba de alguna forma resolver. No obstante no podía decirle que estaba precisamente así porque sentía la imperiosa necesidad de _confesarle_ lo que estaba sintiendo hace eones por él y que una de las razones por las que siempre prefería ir a dormir era para evitarlo, no porque le disgustara su presencia, sino porque luego de haber compartido demasiado tiempo con el ángel, se deprimía después pensando que jamás sería correspondido sin saber si estaba permitido enamorarse, temiendo que se diera cuenta que se había enamorado de él.

\- _no me agrada verlo de esa manera señor Bills, me acostumbré a su personalidad explosiva -_ le sonrió el ángel para animarlo. Se preguntaba si en su posición de asistente podría hacer algo para que este se sintiera más tranquilo. Era evidente que había algo que estaba atormentando al Dios, pero no quería presionarlo, sabía que si insistía, terminaría haciendo enojar al Hakaishin.

Pensó en una estrategia diferente para que el mismo Dios se aliviara hablando. - _¿Cree que no fue una buena idea revivir a Freezer? -_ probó con esa primera pregunta .

 _-¿ah? -_ Bills volvió en sí ante la pregunta del ángel. - _por supuesto que sí_ \- le respondió resuelto Bills - _no me preocupa, sé que podemos revertir eso en la eventualidad de que se le ocurra hacer alguna estupidez, aunque de igual manera, te pido que lo mantengas vigilado, por si acaso se pone creativo y le da por jugar a "Darth Freezer, el emperador del mal."_ \- le pidió el Dios.

 _-Bien pensado señor -_ le dijo alegremente el ángel. Descartó entonces que eso pudiese estar preocupando al Dios. - _¿desea ir a ver al señor Champa? -_ intentó nuevamente.

- _...uhm? no Whis..._ \- contestó con cierto desgano.

\- S _eñor Bills, esto no me agrada, del tiempo que lo conozco solo 3 veces lo vi así de deprimido_ \- le dijo Whis ya sin ocultar que estaba verdaderamente asustado.

\- _yo no estoy deprimido!_ \- le respondió. Estaba mintiendo. Sí que estaba deprimido, pero estaba más _desesperado_... era curioso que estando de esa forma no se arrancaba por ahí a destruir cosas para liberar esa bendita ansiedad que lo tenía entre la espada y la pared.

\- _Pensé que querría hacer algo para divertirse, o incluso creí que estaría durmiendo después de todo, pero está aquí algo angustiado y la verdad no me gusta verlo así, siento que no estoy haciendo bien mi trabajo -_ le dijo el ángel con un poco de dramatismo.

- _no digas tonterías Whis -_

- _yo no digo tonterías, la primera vez que lo vi así, fue cuando era un cachorro y tuvo que ser separado de su familia para ser entrenado como Dios._ \- le dijo el ángel. Bills lo observó y no pudo evitar recordar ese episodio. Siendo muy pequeño había sido separado de su madre y además de su hermano gemelo. Estaba asustado y desesperado, pero sobretodo se sentía vulnerable y débil, igual que ahora. Para entonces, un joven Whis estuvo con él para cuidarlo, educarlo y entrenarlo. - _la segunda vez que lo vi de esta manera fue cuando terminó su animé favorito y no sabía qué hacer con su vida._ \- de acuerdo, aquello no era precisamente muy terrible, pero era verdad que después de que vio el último capítulo de _"la lagartija dorada x",_ no sabía qué hacer con su inútil vida. _Inútil_ porque siendo adolescente se había olvidado que estaba siendo preparado para ser un futuro Dios de la destrucción. - _y la última vez que lo vi así fue para el torneo, cuando su hermano fue eliminado._ \- Whis había terminado de hacer el repaso de las veces que había visto a Bills deprimido-ansioso.

\- _No sé de qué hablas_ \- le respondió el Dios, sabiendo que haciéndose el desentendido, haría que el ángel se molestara.

\- _oh, de acuerdo, no voy a insistir_ \- dijo Whis un poco fastidiado pero ocultándolo con sus refinados modales. - _¿puedo hacer algo por usted?_ \- reiteró - _¿desea comer algo? o ¿lo dejo solo?_ -

- _uhmm Whis, no te enojes... quizás solo estoy... un poco cansado._ \- le respondió el Dios.

\- _mmm_ \- dio por toda respuesta el ángel mientras cerraba los ojos dando a entender que había herido su nobleza. Bills se sentía culpable, así que prefirió hacer un pequeño esfuerzo para no ver así de fastidiado a Whis.

\- _¿crees que un poco de té me ayude?_ \- le preguntó el Dios.

- _dudo que el té le resuelva los problemas_ \- le contestó con un poco de sarcasmo.

\- _graciosito_ \- le dijo entre dientes el dios - _me gustaría tomar un té y luego dormir tal vez eso me ayude a despejarme y entienda lo que me está pasando..._ -

\- _uhm... usted no a aprendido nada del torneo_ \- le reprendió Whis - _no puede huir así de sus problemas, además se supone que usted es un Dios de la destrucción, no puede simplemente esperar que con un té y durmiendo se le quitará la preocupación.-_

- _oe, no seas así, acabo de pasar por el trauma de mi vida, deberías de tratarme con más cariño_ \- le soltó sin pensar el Dios.

- _¿cariño?_ \- Whis abrió los ojos sorprendido por lo que había dejado escapar el Dios. Bills se dio cuenta sonrojándose por completo.

- _o sea... yo... solo dije que quería relajarme y descansar un poco, además ya pensé en algunas cosas que... -_

\- _señor Bills, ¿usted cree que no lo he tratado con cariño?_ \- quiso saber Whis obviando totalmente lo último dicho por él.

\- _eh... yo no dije... ¿de qué hablas?_ \- se puso nervioso. - Whis sin embargo había empezado a dudar. Esto era muy raro, muchas veces Bills se quejaba de que debía tratarlo mejor, más que nada como un Dios, pero de ahí a que su vocabulario manejara el término " _cariño_ ", era más que extraño. _¿Sería posible que la algarabía del torneo lo había dejado vulnerable y sensible?_ Probablemente ahí estaba el meollo del asunto.

Lo comprendía un poco mejor, después de grandes adversidades, ciertas especies mortales tendían a dejar sus sentimientos a flor de piel... _¿pero Bills siquiera estaba acostumbrado a eso?._ No recordaba ver al Dios en situaciones sentimentales, él mismo lo había educado para que pudiera entender que una vez convertido en Dios de la Destrucción, su vida no sería como el común de los seres vivos en el universo. El tendría una larga existencia, algo solitaria y tal vez demasiado mezquina, considerando que si su trabajo era destruir no podría permitirse la licencia de flaquear producto al apego. Apego que se genera con ese pegamento que usan los sentimientos. Siempre pensó que sería difícil para el señor Bills llevar esa vida, pero a pesar de ello durante todo el tiempo que llevaba siendo el Dios de la destrucción demostró adaptarse con mucha facilidad a esa realidad. Es por eso que le extrañaba en sobremanera que el Dios fuera tan introvertido, actuando de esa manera poco usual para él.

\- _de acuerdo señor Bills_ \- volvió a decir el ángel, esta vez pensativo - _¿de qué quiere su té?_ \- le preguntó sonriente, intentando comprender al Dios.

- _hg..._ \- Bills se sorprendió de que Whis no insistiera con lo que había dicho, tal vez ese pequeño descuido suyo había hecho que el ángel se diera cuenta... aunque... no se veía molesto, _¿verdad?- pues, no sé... algo que me ayude a dormir... ¿qué me recomiendas? -_

\- _vaya nunca creí que tendría que recomendarle un té para dormir, ya que usted solito tenía la habilidad de dormirse sin ayuda de nada_ \- le comentó Whis alegremente.

\- _oye, ya... te estás pasando_ \- respondió malhumorado Bills.

\- _jojojo_ \- rió el ángel - _No se moleste_ \- le dijo con su cantarina voz - _hay un té que me recomendó la señora Bulma, tiene un aroma divino y muy terapéutico_ \- le decía mientras ambos caminaban hacia la cocina.

\- _ah sí_? -

\- _pues sí, té de jazmín se llama esta panacea, lo probé una vez y a demás de ser delicioso, me relajó bastante -_ le comentaba animado el ángel.

- _pues ya me entraron ganas de tomarlo -_ le contestó el Dios.

Se había tranquilizado un poco sabiendo que había podido desviar el tema. Pero ciertamente tal y como le había dicho Whis, tomar el té y dormir no resolvería nada. Pero por lo pronto nada podía hacer ahora, ya vería después como salir de este aprieto emocional.

* * *

Hola! como les va? como verán ya no me pude aguantar y subí el primer capítulo de este fic...

Comos siempre, muchas gracias por leer. Me gratifica el hecho de que inviertas de tu tiempo en leer una simple ocurrencia de una persona sumamente deschavetada con ideas y gustos estrafalarios xD Por que sí, Whis y Bills son mis favoritos de DBS 3

Debo confesarles que en primera instancia... este iba a ser un one shot... pero ya de pronto vi que se me estaba alargando mucho la historia. :P

Un afectuoso saludo y gracias otra vez! luego estaré publicando la actualización del segundo capítulo!


	2. Diagnóstico

Fueron pasando los días y Bills cada vez más se mostraba introvertido, a tal punto que había perdido ligeramente el apetito. Whis comenzaba a sospechar que lo que ocurría con el señor Bills era más grave de lo que imaginaba y que probablemente se tratase de alguna enfermedad que se pudo haber contagiado en el medio de la nada, durante el torneo. El ángel decidió investigar y ayudar al señor Bills para mejorar el estado en el que se encontraba. No estaba acostumbrado a ese comportamiento tan introspectivo y tan deprimido, pues prefería mil veces que Bills tuviese esa actitud hiperactiva que tanto lo caracterizaba.

\- _veamos... estado del ánimo... pérdida del apetito, falta de sueño_ \- observaba el ángel en su Báculo - _uhmm, vaya hay un sin fin de razones, pero ninguna me calza con lo que ocurre con el señor Bills..._ \- se decía - _pero.. oh!_ \- en su investigación dio con algunas explicaciones que le llamaron la atención y que encajaban con lo que le sucedía al Dios. - F _iebre Astroférica, Trastorno ansioso de ki, trastorno cósmico represivo... - no ha tenido fiebre... su ki ha estado estable, entonces solo queda la última opción_ \- concluyó.

De acuerdo a lo que había averiguado, ese trastorno se daba en casos en que un ser vivo teniendo la habilidad de comunicarse, estaba con serios problemas para expresarse, ya sea por temor, vergüenza y/o pánico al ridículo.

El ángel sabía que usualmente el hakaishin no tenía reparos para decir las cosas que creía necesarias manifestar, pero si había algo que el Dios siempre evitaba era el hablar de sus emociones - _tal vez hay algo que siente que desea expresar pero no sabe cómo_ \- su mente hizo clic ante esa conjetura.

La pregunta ahora era _¿qué es lo que quería expresar su Dios?_ , conocía a Bills demasiado bien y ya intuía que podría ser algo referente al torneo, quizás deseaba poder decirle a su hermano que lo lamentaba o que se alegraba de saberlo vivo de nuevo... pero a la vez era tan poco probable que fuera aquello que conociendo de antemano el trato poco ortodoxo y carente de cariño del Dios y su gemelo, que si se vieran de nuevo solamente actuarían indiferente, como un acuerdo tácito entre ellos. - _oouh!_ \- dijo el ángel con frustración _\- mejor iré a ver si el señor Bills no quiere comer algo -_. El asistente se dirigía donde su señor, ignorando que la respuesta a su pregunta... era él mismo y nadie más.

Por otro lado Bills estaba nuevamente en su habitación pensando, reflexionando y de alguna forma evitando a Whis para no tener que sentir el terrible impulso de vomitarle sus sentimientos a la cara. No se le ocurrió nada mejor que recluirse en su dormitorio hasta el fin de los tiempos, olvidando a propósito que se prometió a sí mismo entrenar y ser un mejor Dios destructor... _\- No me sirvió de mucho hablar con el pez oráculo -_ pensó con absoluto desánimo. A pesar de que averiguó un par de cosas que le interesaba saber, aquello no fue suficiente para motivarlo a hablar con el ángel. Confesarse era aún más terrible que enfrentar la ira de Zen O' Sama.

\- _¿Amo Bills?_ \- Whis entró a la habitación esperando a encontrar al Dios como ya era costumbre, echado en su cama con una actitud de total apatía.

\- _Whis..._ \- respondió

- _oh, creí que lo encontraría durmiend_ _o_ \- le dijo sorprendido - _traje algunas golosinas para usted-_

- _uhm.._ \- no tenía realmente ganas de comer, pero... tampoco deseaba tener que soportar las insistencias de Whis - _está bien -_ recibió.

\- _He estado pensando, el amo Bills quizás necesite unas vacaciones, ¿no le gustaría ir a algún lugar ? un cambio de aire le haría bien -_ le propuso el ángel.

- _pues... sí, me parece una buena idea..._ \- le respondió, absolutamente absorto en sus propios pensamientos.

\- o _h! maravilloso, puedo alistar las cosas y .._. - Whis se había entusiasmado con la aceptación del Dios.

\- _Espera Whis, pero no te apresures, solo... dame un poco más de tiempo..._ \- le dijo el Dios dándose cuenta que el ángel había picado el anzuelo.

\- _amo..._ \- el rostro de Whis ahora denotaba aflicción - _lleva en este estado demasiados días y eso no es normal en usted , no quiero tener que recurrir a otras medidas para que deje de estar como un vegetal oxidado_ -

- _¿vegetal oxidado?_ \- se quejó el Dios - _oye, pero si solo estoy descansando, además acepté tu idea_ \- le reclamó.

\- _Sí, pero solo lo hizo para que no le insistiera, no obstante en la realidad pretende que lo olvide_ \- le dijo dolido el ángel.

- _No es verdad..._ \- le respondió sin ánimo el Dios. _¿cómo le decía que estaba así por él?_ estaba así de frustrado porque se sentía un inútil. Era un Dios destructor... con un pequeño movimiento de su dedo podría desaparecer galaxias enteras. Tenía miedo que esa habilidad destructiva, llegara también a aniquilar lo que tenía con Whis... ¿qué era lo que tenían? oh, sí... una relación de maestro-alumno, señor-siervo... _Dios y Ángel_. Nunca como igual... ni siquiera como compañeros. Pero en todos estos años, Bills nunca necesitó nada más que la compañía de su maestro y asistente, solo para terminar sintiendo que el pelialbino era lo más cercano a tener un amigo. Pero las cosas ahora, al menos para él eran diferentes.

\- _¿sabe? estoy llegando a pensar que hasta incluso evita mi presencia..._ \- Whis se había percatado que últimamente el Dios no respondía a sus ofrecimientos o incentivos cuando le hablaba, ya no le prestaba atención : _El señor Bills lo estaba evitando._

- _No digas tonterías_ \- Bills sabía que en el fondo era cierto. Pero no podía explicarle que lo estaba evitando porque... solo quería estar más cerca de él.

\- _Pues si sigue así, le diré al gran sacerdote que busque otro asistente, si mi presencia ya no es valorada por usted._ \- expresó tristemente el ángel.

- _Whis... no digas payasadas_ \- Bills realmente se asustó con la idea de que Whis se fuera. Sin embargo podría incluso ser mejor... ¿o no? - _No me siento bien, es todo - ._

\- _Ara, eso no es novedad amo Bills_ \- le dijo indignado el ángel - _hacer nada tampoco hará que se sienta mejor_ \- le replicó.

\- _ay pero que pesado te pones!_ -

\- _no más que usted_ \- le contesta el pelialbino - _ya basta! , deje de comportarse como un crío y actúe conforme a su edad, que por cierto no es poco_ \- le tiró con sorna.

- _mira quien habla, no soy yo el que tiene el cabello blanco_ \- le respondió el Dios molesto intentando defenderse.

- _Pero si usted no tiene cabello! -_ le dijo sonriente al Dios. No podía negar que extrañaba poder tener estas discusiones cómicas con su Dios destructor, pues desde que había estado con su ánimo por los suelos, el dios no enganchaba a las provocaciones del ángel. Bills guardó silenció cruzándose de brazos y cerrando los ojos en tanto fruncía el ceño irritado, por no saber con qué defenderse ahora.

Entre tanta parsimonia, etiquetas y modales, Whis muy dentro de su ser albergaba ciertos sentimientos por Bills. Pero había aprendido a ocultarlos y canalizarlos con la cocina. Para él era una bendición que Bills fuera tan tragón como él, porque mediante lo que cocinaba podía expresarle sus sentimientos sin que el Dios se enterara. No tenía miedo de decírselo, pero tampoco podía exponerse a algún peligro o destruir su trabajo por ese tipo de emociones. No deseaba sentirse vulnerable, de nuevo. El era su asistente, pero también era su maestro.

\- _ahg_ \- Bills apretó su mandíbula furioso - _óyeme, ¿solo viniste a burlarte?_ -

- _señor Bills, ese no es mi estilo_ \- le dijo dulcemente con sarcasmo. Bills lo miró con odio y suspicacia. - Solo vine a saber si necesitaba algo y ha animarlo un poco, es verdad que estoy preocupado - .

\- _otra vez con lo mismo_ \- respondió cansado el Dios.

\- _Bills_ \- esta vez el tono de voz de Whis se endureció. El dios lo miró fijamente. Pocas eran las veces en que el ángel usaba su nombre de pila para referirse a él - _Estás enfermo_ \- le dijo.

\- _oye me estás ofendiendo en mi propia cara!_ \- le gritó el dios enojado sin creer que además Whis lo estaba insultando. El ángel roleó los ojos.

- _No te estoy insultando..._ \- le respondió sin perder la seriedad - _Estuve averiguando por tus síntomas, y estás pasando por un... trastorno cósmico represivo._ \- Terminó de decir el ángel. El dios quedó sin habla.

- _oh... - logró articular_ \- _¿y eso qué se supone que es?_ \- quiso saber.

- _Es una enfermedad que afecta al estado de ánimo, al apetito y a sus jornadas de sueño... y el origen es realmente incierto si es que usted no se sincera_ \- le dijo el ángel mientras lo miraba fijamente.

\- _¿S..sin..sincerarme?_ \- Estaba acabado. El Dios sintió que el universo explotaba dentro de su ser, creía que Whis había descubierto lo que estaba pasando.

\- _pues sí... se llama trastorno cósmico represivo, porque el paciente reprime sus emociones_ \- explicando esto último con mucho énfasis.

\- _¿a.. a qué te refieres?_ \- a penas y salió un hilo de voz - _nn.. no sé de qué hablas, ¿qué podría estar reprimiendo?_ \- le dijo casi inaudible.

\- _ah pues eso no lo sé, usted sabrá_ \- le dijo Whis - _lo único que puedo decirle es que si no expresa sus sentimientos, terminará muy mal_ -le dijo triste el ángel - _y no me gustaría que después de tanto esfuerzo y tantos años sirviendo al Dios de la destrucción termine sus días como el vegetal oxidado que le mencioné -_.

\- _eso sí no te lo creo... siempre estás preguntando a cualquier sabandija que se te cruza si no le gustaría ser el próximo Dios de la destrucción_ \- acusó Bills - _como si estuvieses esperando a que desapareciera!_ \- en ese instante Whis pudo notar que los ojos del Dios se apagaban en un amago por querer fruncir el ceño. Fue entonces que se dio cuenta que a Bills realmente le dolía que hiciera esa broma.

\- _Solo quiero mantenerlo motivado, quiero evitar que solo se vaya a dormir sin hacer lo que debe... tal como usted se inventó lo de Monaka para incentivar a Vegeta y a Gokú... yo utilizo mis métodos_ \- se defendió el ángel sintiéndose culpable - _Pero veo que tampoco va a funcionar considerando que ahora ni siquiera se está levantando para comer_ \- Whis resopló con cierta resignación. _Hoy tampoco el Dios hablaría_. - _Iré a preparar la cena... aunque, tal vez también deba dejar de hacerlo... sólo avíseme de qué manera va a querer morir_. _No quiero estar presente para cuando eso suceda_ \- Le dio una mirada derrotada al Dios y le dio la espalda para dirigirse a realizar sus labores. Bills quedó desolado por lo que el ángel le había dicho.

* * *

¿Como les va? primero quiero darles mis más sinceros agradecimientos a quienes han leído el primer capítulo de esta historia. Me alegra que haya sido de su agrado .

Aquí les dejó el segundo capítulo, espero haya sido de su agrado y si no... pues no pasa nada, en gustos colores xD estoy siempre dispuesta a que me den sus observaciones o sugerencias :3


	3. El Oráculo cevice y el Pastel inesperado

Whis sentía una extraña sensación opresora en el pecho por lo ocurrido. Después de haber dejado la habitación del Dios no pudo evitar sentirse culpable _\- No debí decir eso... eso no lo ayuda -_ se recriminaba, pero se sentía frustrado. Siempre ganaba cuando se trataba de convencer en algo al Dios. Pero esta vez era distinto. Había probado diferentes cosas pero ya no sabía de qué otra manera ayudarlo. Ni toda su basta experiencia y conocimientos le estaban sirviendo para salvar al Dios de la destrucción de ese deplorable estado. Estaba inmerso en sus pensamientos cuando en eso se encuentra con el pez oráculo. _\- Hola pez -_ le saluda Whis.

- _Hola Whis, que bueno que te encuentro, hace días que quería hablar contigo_ \- le dice el pez.

\- _¿sucede algo?_ \- cuestionó el ángel un tanto agotado.

- _sí, es sobre el señor Bills_ \- le dijo. Whis puso toda su atención en el pez, olvidándose de sus reflexiones.

 _\- te escucho_ -

- _Bueno, he notado que el señor Bills ha estado un poco... cabizbajo -_ le dijo el pez.

 _\- has notado bien -_ le contesta el ángel.

 _\- hace unos días fue a visitarme y a hacerme unas consultas... -_ el pez no estaba muy seguro de seguir hablando, pues se había dado cuenta que estaba a punto de delatar al Dios.

 _\- pez, si tienes información sobre la razón que mantiene al señor Bills en ese estado, te prometo que aumentaré tus raciones de comida y te daré vacaciones - ._

 _\- bueno... -_ El pez no estaba convencido ante la oferta del ángel, pero como también lo había visto a él tan afligido y preocupado por el Dios, decidió contarle lo que sabía.

\- _¿sobre qué te consultó?_ \- quiso saber. El pequeño oráculo intuía que las consultas que Bills le había hecho tenían una estrecha relación con el ángel. Tal vez en esa remota y solitaria ubicación del universo era el único testigo que pudo percatarse de lo que el Dios sentía por su asistente. Lo que no sabía a ciencia cierta era lo que el ángel sentía por el Dios. Hasta que tuvo esa premonición. La premonición en la que veía a Whis demasiado angustiado dejando el planeta de Bills. Lo más extraño de esa premonición era que él mismo intervenía para que eso no sucediera.

 _\- empezaré diciéndote mi conclusión -_ le respondió - _el señor Bills está enamorado -._

\- _jojojojojoojojojo_ \- Whis sin poder evitarlo comenzó a reír. Pocas personas lo sabían pero Whis tenía el defecto de reír cuando se sentía nervioso o molesto. El pez lo miraba con impaciencia. _\- ejem... ehm, lo siento pez, continúa, ¿enamorado? -_ La conclusión del pez lo sacó de balance, arrojándolo hacia un pozo lleno de punzadas que le generaban molestia expandiendo esa sensación de enojo hacia su pecho. Decidió ignorar aquello para seguir tomando atención al oráculo.

 _\- Sí. -_ dijo tajante -

- _explícame eso_ \- el ángel intentaba no demostrar lo incómodo y molesto que se sentía por enterarse de tamaño _"pastel"._

\- _no hay mucho que explicar Whis, solo está enamorado_ -

\- _pero ¿de quien?_ \- el ángel estaba ya empezando a impacientarse.

\- _de eso no estoy seguro_ \- contestó el pez.

\- _¿y qué preguntas te hizo?_ \- cuestionó el ángel.

\- _preguntó si acaso un dios podía o tenía permitido enamorarse y bajo qué situación un Dios podría ser destituido de su cargo -_. El pez no podía arriesgarse al decirle que además había preguntado si un Dios y un ángel podían tener una relación, o si sabía si Whis alguna vez había estado enamorado. Había decidido intervenir producto a la premonición que tuvo, pero solo haría su parte.

 **-flash back-**

 _\- escúchame vidente, esto debe quedar entre nosotros dos, porque supongo que habrás profetizado que si llegas a soltar la lengua, buscaré la forma de cocinar tu pequeño cuerpecito y transformarlo en un ceviche... - le dijo amenazador Bills. El pez temblaba de miedo._

 _\- n..no no es necesario que haga tal cosa, ya sabía que vendría... - le respondió_.

\- _¿ah sí? - fingió sorprenderse el Dios - pues bien, ¿profetizaste para qué venía? - le preguntó._

 _\- no, e..eso no, solo vi que me visitaría y que sería algo importante - respondió aún tembloroso el pez._

- _y yo que pensé que podrías evitarme el trabajo de tener que decírtelo todo - comentó el Dios con pereza - pues bien... pone atención, porque esto es importante - Bills se sentó, concentrándose bien en lo que iba a decirle al pez. - sucede que yo... uhmm... hace mucho tiempo... que... - Bills estaba realmente incómodo con la situación, sentía sus mejillas ardiendo - Demonios... -_

 _\- puede empezar diciéndome lo más general de lo que quiere saber, amo - le quiso ayudar el pez._

 _\- sé lo que quiero decir! - respondió molesto el Dios - pero no es fácil... a ver veamos.. pues... está bien, pero no quiero que me hagas preguntas! - le advirtió el Dios - para empezar... ¿los dioses pueden... mantener alguna especie de lazo sentimental con algún otro ser en el universo? - En ese momento el estómago de Bills se soltó ligeramente, pero dentro de la panza aún sentía revolotones. El pez intentó no poner cara de estupefacción ante lo que le estaba planteando el Dios, pues de cierta forma ya intuía que tarde o temprano el Dios comenzaría a tener esas inquietudes. Lo que le sorprendió fue que acudiera a él para despejar dichas dudas._

- _¿a qué clase de deidad se refiere? - cuestionó el pez involuntariamente._

 _\- te dije que sin preguntas! - se enojó Bills._

 _\- aaaah... perdón, es que... para poder responder a su pregunta necesito saber ese detalle - le dijo el pez absolutamente aterrorizado._

- _uhmm es verdad... - Bills meditó un momento - no, en realidad no necesitas saber ese detalle, mejor dime lo que sabes al respecto - le respondió finalmente._

 _\- bueno... pues... En realidad y en absoluta teoría los Dioses están por sobre esa clase de sentimientos humanos... - el pez intentaba recordar todo lo que sabía - pero, no significa que no puedan tener alguna clase de sentimientos, pues si lo piensa bien los dioses creadores dotaron a los humanos de esas emociones para que pudiesen manejar de mejor forma su inteligencia por tanto conocen toda clase de sentimientos. - concluyó el pez. Bills quedó pensativo..._

 _\- tu respuesta no me deja conforme, de hecho ni siquiera responde a mi pregunta - le rebatió el Dios._

 _\- eeh esta bien, solo estaba contextualizando - el pez se había puesto nervioso - Bueno personalmente yo nunca he visto a algún Dios manteniendo alguna relación, pero no quiere decir que no exista, sin ir más lejos, la hermana menor de Whis parece que mantiene una relación con el Dios de la destrucción del universo 11 - le comentó el pez._

 _\- ¿Marcarita? - Bills abrió los ojos como platos._

 _\- la misma - respondió el pez como cual señora chismosa - no estoy seguro tampoco... -_

 _\- ¿Daishinkhan sabe? - preguntó muy interesado Bills._

 _\- eso tampoco lo sé - le dijo._

 _\- aish, no sabes nada - se enojó el Dios - bueno y eso sigue sin responder a mi pregunta! -_

 _\- lo .. lo siento, ya voy a ello... ahm que yo sepa, de acuerdo a lo que he investigado, los Dioses no lo tienen prohibido - ._

 _\- ya veo... - Al menos ya sabía que un Dios no tenía prohibido estar con alguien. - bien... ahora dime, ¿un ángel puede mantener una relación? - nuevamente se había puesto nervioso y sonrojado._

 _\- le acabo de decir lo de la hermana de Whis... - le dijo el pez._

 _\- oh cierto... pero no sabes si lo tienen prohibido? - insistió el Dios._

 _\- Pues, si realmente fuese verdad lo que se dice de ella y el señor Vermoud, en teoría el universo 11 no debería ni de existir, recordemos que Zen o' Sama y el gran Sacerdote lo saben todo... al menos todo aquello que quieren saber - el pez enfatizó la última frase. El Dios comenzó a ponerse aún más nervioso. Si lo que decía el pez era cierto, entonces cabía la posibilidad de que tanto el rey de todo como el gran sacerdote ya sabían lo que le estaba pasando con Whis. Aun queriendo saber más, Bills se arriesgó a preguntar - ¿tú sabes si Whis se ha enamorado alguna vez o ha estado involucrado con alguien? - El dios soltó la pregunta atropelladamente por los nervios que lo carcomía._

 _\- ¿eh? - el pez no estaba seguro de haber oído bien -_

 _\- no repetiré la pregunta! - nuevamente el Dios se había ofuscado, dejándose ver completamente rojo por la pena._

 _\- pues... pues... - el pez intentó recordar si alguna vez Whis hizo mención sobre ese tema, sin embargo su memoria no daba con nada... salvo cierta historia que ni el mismo ángel estaba enterado que el pez sabía. No le iba a decir a Bills... porque al final ¿y si lo convertía en ceviche solo para desquitarse? - la verdad no recuerdo si alguna vez Whis me haya dicho algo como eso, solo sé sobre su gran amor por la comida - le respondió._

 **\- fin flashback -**

 _ **-**_ _entonces es verdad -_ el ángel estaba consternado. Algo dentro de sí mismo le molestaba. _¿cómo es que no pudo notarlo? ¿en qué momento? ¿quién?_ \- Whis no se había dado cuenta pero se estaba bombardeando de preguntas y se había olvidado por completo del pez _\- para que esa emoción surgiera en el señor Bills tiene que haberse originado hace tiempo... en alguien que conoce...- ._ No es que la idea de que el Dios destructor se enamorase o mostrase afecto en alguien no haya pasado por su cabeza alguna vez, el punto es que jamás había percibido en Bills un interés de ese tipo hacia nadie.

 _\- hola, ¿Whis? -_ El pez trataba de captar nuevamente la atención del ángel.

 _\- oh, sí lo lamento, estoy aquí aún -_ respondió - _¿estás seguro de lo que me estás diciendo ?_ \- inquirió

- _totalmente_ \- respondió el pequeño vidente.

- _¿no te dijo de quien?_ \- el ángel ya no podía disimular la ansiedad por querer saber todo cuanto pudiese saber el pez.

\- _uhm... bueno..._ \- el diminuto ser podría decírselo, era fácil, nunca tuvo problemas de comunicación, pero tenía el detalle - _no menor_ \- de que si se iba de bocaza, Bills lo podría transformar en esa cosa que dijo. _\- Whis... sabes bien que no puedo darte esa información -_ apeló el pez al sentido común del ángel.

\- _¿por qué? ¿es una premonición o porque Bills te ha amenazado con algo?_ -

- _un poco de ambas_ \- le soltó el pez - _verás, dijo algo de que me convertiría en ceviche...y no me suena a buen plan_ \- le espetó con ironía.

\- _jojojo, el señor Bills se pone muy creativo_ \- no cabía duda que los disparates de su señor le hacían de vez en cuando reír. _\- vamos, no tengas miedo, sabes que no permitiré que haga algo como eso -_ intentó convencerlo.

 _\- No me ha dicho de quien se trataba...y prefiero no arriesgarme -_ le dijo el pez como si estuviese revelando el mayor secreto universal de Zen o' Sama _\- y ya no sé más... -_ el pez deseaba que por esta vez Whis hiciera uso de su magnánima inteligencia y descubriera él mismo de quién estaba enamorado el Señor Bills.

\- _veamos... uhmm_ \- para Whis aquello carecía de lógica pero tenía algo de verdad. Conocía a Bills y sabía perfectamente que no diría abiertamente algo que le produjera cierta vergüenza. Pero si el pez estaba así de nervioso por lo que estaba haciendo, era porque al menos tenía la sospecha de alguien. _\- Pez, tienes a alguien en mente ¿verdad? -_ le dijo finalmente.

- _eh... yo... nno.. no estoy realmente seguro, por lo que prefiero omitir la identidad del individuo. -_ El oráculo deseaba realmente no tener que lidiar más con este tipo de situaciones, el no sabía realmente si sería bueno que tanto Whis como Bills supieran lo que sentían el uno por el otro. La respuesta y la actitud del pez decepcionó a la ansiedad del pelialbino.

\- _ouh... - se lamentó_ \- de todos modos - tratando de recomponerse de tamaña noticia - _¿cómo se supone que podré ayudar al señor Bills? el está pasando por... un episodio de trastorno represivo -_

\- _pues... intenta que te diga él mismo lo que le pasa_ \- replicó el pez.

- _¿crees que no lo he hecho? he intentado que se sincere conmigo, pero por alguna razón ha estado rehusándose a hablar, me evita todo lo que puede y ni siquiera se está alimentando bien._ \- el ángel cada vez más se sentía frustrado - _no puedo creer que esto esté pasando... lo que es peor, ni siquiera la comida funciona como para motivarlo a que confíe en mí_ \- le confesó el ángel.

\- _¿has probado con tú mismo confiar en él?_ \- inquirió el pez. El oráculo no podía creer que Whis no se diera cuenta que el mismísimo Dios de la destrucción se encontraba así por él.

- _¿cómo?_ \- no lograba entender del todo a lo que se refería el pez.

- _que vayas y le digas como te ha hecho sentir todo este tiempo, que le confieses que te preocupa verlo... pero sobretodo que le digas lo importante que es para ti -_ le dijo el pez. Whis miró al oráculo con cierto escepticismo.

\- _No creo que eso funcione, además le he dicho que estoy preocupado... y no me cree_ \- le responde. Por un momento Whis creyó que el pez podría estarse refiriendo a lo que sentía realmente por el Dios. Francamente no le importaba, es solo que se sorprendía que alguien en este universo se hubiese podido dar cuenta de que también... _se había enamorado del Hakai._

- _Whis, alguna vez le has contado al señor Bills sobre tus... ¿emociones? o quizás alguna vieja historia que... no sé, donde puedas contarle tu experiencia..._ -

\- _espera un segundo_ \- le interrumpió el ángel - _¿cual vieja historia?_ \- se espantó el el pelialbino.

\- _Mira Whis, tenemos milenios de conocernos y no te olvides que -te guste o no- para vaticinar el futuro necesito conocer y entender el pasado del todo... esa es la base de todo vidente_ \- le respondió - _sé que alguna vez tuviste una historia sentimental con alguien que te destrozó -_

\- _oh bien... quizás solo no quería recordarlo_ \- le dijo con enojo el ángel.

- _pues quizás debas recordarlo, te puede ayudar con el señor Bills en más de una forma_ \- el pez le decía todo eso mientras lo miraba fijamente.

\- _uhm... a veces pienso que no fue una buena idea traerte conmigo -_ Whis estaba algo dolido con la conversación, no solo se había enterado de que Bills estaba _-presuntamente -_ enamorado de alguien, sino que además el pez oráculo sacó a relucir una vieja historia que no quería tener que recordar nuevamente.

Whis se dirigió a su habitación compungido, tratando de ordenar su siempre pulcra cabeza. Hace muchos milenios que sus pensamientos no estaban alborotados como ahora. Cerró los ojos con cansancio admitiendo que la verdad de lo revelado por el pez, era algo apoteosicamente inesperado.

* * *

Que tal les va? aquí como ven está el tercer capítulo de este "Trastorno".

¿Que les parece hasta ahora el desarrollo de la historia y de los personajes? Desde que me sumergí en el mundo de los fics y comencé a fangirlear a esta pareja, me pareció que habían pocos fics en español... donde no solo hubiera sexo x'D y no, no es que tenga problemas con eso... es solo que en lo personal me da algo de penita . principalmente porque el que escribe siempre da a conocer parte de si mismo al lector... so, en el lemon no ha de ser diferente ¿o no? x'DD

algún día escribiré algo subidito de tono... más que "El Amiguito" x'D

 **Confesión n° 1** : Les cuento que... tengo 0 creatividad con los títulos xD de hecho es uno de mis grandes problemas la momento de publicar :P así que lamento si pensaron que habría comida en este capi xDD

 **Confesión n°2** : Me gustaría que Toyotaro o Toriyama hicieran canon el WhisxBills x'D. Aunque a Akira no le agradó la idea de que Vermoud y Marcarita tuvieran un "romance", igual es Canon porque Toyotaro lo imaginó así :3

Espero lo estén disfrutando, y de verdad Muuuuuchas gracias por darse el tiempo de leerme otra vez!


	4. Memento

**\- Flash Back -**

 _Su mente había empezado a interpretar sutilmente el preludio de una sonata para violín y piano. Cerró sus ojos involuntariamente sin saber si realmente lo que quería era sacar el recuerdo que se estaba acercando a su memoria o si dejaría entrar esa evocación a su mente para verse a sí mismo en una vacía sala tocando música. Un joven Whis interpretaba esa bella música acompañado de un violinista fantasma que él mismo había invocado para poder tocar dicha pieza. El era un ser divino. La música era tan divina como lo era el origen de su existencia. Una creación de dioses. Una belleza enorme, pulcra, poderosa... invisible. No se ve, pero se siente, como los dioses, aunque a veces se dejaban ver... cómo la música en la danza o como el intérprete tocando su instrumento._

 _\- es una bella pieza musical - Whis se detuvo asustado por la repentina aparición de un individuo que no esperaba en dicha sala. De hecho ni siquiera esperaba que ese sujeto le hablase, lo había visto de lejos pero nunca habían cruzado palabra. Hasta ahora._

- _uhm... ¿sabes que me asustaste? - le respondió Whis notablemente sonrojado por la repentina aparición. Si bien jamás había hablado con el tipo, sabía que era sumamente popular en el entorno donde vivía... es que era imposible que no lo fuera, era realmente hermoso de ver._

 _\- ha! - soltó en una grácil carcajada - lo siento, no tenía intenciones de ocasionar molestias, pasaba por el pasillo y resulta que me causó cierta curiosidad el sonido que salía de este salón y que grande fue mi sorpresa al encontrarte aquí... tú eres el hijo de Daishinkhan-sama, ¿verdad? - le preguntó con soltura - . Para el ángel que se encontraba casi terminando su formación para ser Maestro y futuro Asistente para algún Dios destructor le pesaba que solo se le reconociera por ser el "hijo de"._

 _\- Soy Whis - le respondió con algo de fastidio._

 _\- Mucho gusto, soy Zarbon - le dijo - encantado de conocerte - le respondió sonriente mientras se acercaba a él para extenderle la mano._

 _Para entonces Whis aún no dominaba la técnica para sentir y visualizar el corazón de las personas que tuviese enfrente y determinar si eran seres con buenas o malas intenciones. Era Joven. Era atractivo. Era inteligente y al igual que Zarbon, él era popular... por ser siempre destacado, por ser el hijo del gran Sacerdote, pero por sobretodas las cosas, él era solitario e inocente. Y la belleza de aquel tipo no hizo más que entregarle un momento de compañía que no le disgustaba._

 **\- fin flash back -**

Whis suspiró y abrió los ojos. No se había dado cuenta, puesto que ni siquiera en su rostro se había formado alguna mueca al recordar aquel episodio, sentía algo familiar en su mejilla. Con su mano tocó suavemente. La punta de sus dedos se humedecieron por una solitaria lágrima que se escapó mientras recordaba el día que había conocido al que fuera el primer amor de su vida.

- _me juré nunca más soltar una gota de esto... aunque ya no duele -_ se hablaba así mismo. _\- Debo estar sensible por todo -_ pensó. Y era cierto, estaba ya hace días taciturno por el estado de ánimo que tenía Bills. Enterarse que además el dios parecía estar enamorado de quién sabe quién.

Se sentía un muchachito otra vez. _\- Decidí hacerme maestro y asistente de los dioses con la finalidad de nunca más tener que lidiar con esta clase de sentimientos... -_ se reprendía en tanto se dirigía a la cocina a por un té. _\- Todo esto es culpa del oráculo -_ seguía en su dialogo interno - _no tenía por qué recordarme eso -._

Su análisis se detuvo en el momento en que el pez le había dicho que sería una buena terapia para ayudar a Bills, que le confiara tal vez parte de su vida. _\- ¿y qué se supone que logre con eso?_ \- se cuestionó el ángel sin entender aún por qué el pez le sugirió tal idea.

Se había ido al jardín para tomar su té y su mirada se perdía en el rosáceo horizonte que le ofrecía el planeta del señor Bills. Jamás le había dicho a nadie lo que había sucedido con Zarbón. Él pertenecía a esa clase de secretos que se entierran en lo más profundo del olvido para nunca más ver la luz del presente. Pero resulta que el pez sabía. _¿cómo se había enterado?_... pues no tenía idea. _\- creo que deberé tomar más en serio a ese pequeño animalito -_ Whis siempre había pensado que en realidad el Pez no era un verdadero vidente, pero le tenía cariño, pues lo había rescatado de unas lejanas aguas de un remoto planeta en los extremos del universo. Respiró profundamente de nuevo y se sumió en sus recuerdos una vez más.

 **\- flash back -**

 _\- ¿no es verdad que soy hermoso? - Zarbón se contemplaba lleno de admiración hacia su propia belleza reflejada en el espejo, un cuerpo desnudo, fuerte y proporcionalmente armonioso a la vista._

 _\- lo eres - respondió el pelialbino mientras esbozaba una sonrisa desde la cama con el torso descubierto. Para Whis de verdad él era hermoso, quizás un poco infantil con esa clase de preguntas, pero lo amaba. No sabía cómo... o tal vez sí. Esa belleza impoluta, con una distinguida estampa, gallardo, varonil... aunque a veces saliera a relucir uno que otro gesto fino y delicado... todo ese conjunto para Whis, era la belleza perfecta y alguien como él debía ser una buena persona. Aunque en realidad nunca se lo había preguntado._

 _Ambos mantenían una relación a silencio de todos. No querían ocasionar revuelo ni tampoco problemas. El ángel no sabía a ciencia cierta si tenía permitido poder estar con alguien aún cuando él se estaba preparando para ser el asistente y el maestro de algún Dios de la Destrucción. Ni siquiera se había atrevido a contarle a su hermana, puesto que a veces Vados solía ser poco prudente y discreta. Prefería llevarlo en secreto. Era su mejor secreto, era su tesoro._

 _\- pero ¿no crees que nos vemos aún mejor juntos? - cuestionó el ángel mientras abrazaba por la espalda al peliverde. Se miraban en el cristal. - No seas así conmigo, llevas casi una hora mirándote al espejo y me tienes olvidado en la cama - le reclama Whis en un tono suave. Zarbón sonríe complacido._

 _\- Lo cierto es... - le dice, mientras se voltea para tomar a Whis por la cintura y acercarlo más a él - es que eres bello también, sino... no tendrías la fortuna de que ahora estemos así - le dijo. Whis cerró los ojos mientras apoyaba su frente en la del otro. - somos un dúo perfecto Whis... - le dice para acercarse más y besarlo._

 _Quizás ese enamoramiento que no deja ver más allá cerraba los ojos del sentido común y de la razón. Para entonces, el ángel no veía que estaba rendido ante un individuo realmente ajeno a los sentimientos que él le profesaba. Se creía correspondido. Pero estaba equivocado. Aún más importante, realmente ambos tenían objetivos e intereses absolutamente dispares. Pero no lo sabía... Más bien no quería saberlo._

 _El ángel había oído los rumores de que así como lo era en belleza, la crueldad de Zarbón hacia ciertas situaciones eran el mayor defecto que tenía. Que era ambicioso, codicioso, narcisista, interesado, con un profundo deseo de obtener poder y ejercerlo para tener a todos bajo sus pies. Sin embargo, el pelialbino concluyó que todas esas cosas que se decían era producto de la envidia y a los prejuicios, pues Zarbón era mitad ángel, nadie sabía cuál era la otra mitad de su origen. Se cotilleaba que era demonio, otros decían que era producto de una relación prohibida de un ángel y un alienígena de algún remoto planeta, pero... ¿qué importaba? Whis no estaba realmente interesado en saber sobre el pasado de la persona que amaba, no le importaba, porque valoraba la persona que era ahora. Pero ¿quién era ahora?_

 _\- ¿Sabes? también eres fuerte - le decía Whis - bien podrías ser un Dios de la Destrucción - le dijo - me esforzaría para ser tu asistente - le dice sonriente. Aquella idea se cruzó por su mente un día mientras se proyectaba en el futuro con el hombre que tenía a su lado._

 _\- Por supuesto que soy fuerte - le respondía Zarbón - ¿ser un Dios de la destrucción? - le pregunta un tanto interesado._

 _\- así es... puedes participar del campeonato donde seleccionarán a los destructores de cada universo - le comenta el ángel._

 _\- Cuéntame más - le pide._

 _\- jojo, está bien, pero antes, mira lo que te he traído - Whis le deja un pastelillo hermosamente decorado con frutas rojas - lo hice para ti - el ángel estaba ansioso que probara lo que había cocinado para su amado - si llego a ser tu asistente te cocinaré muchas exquisiteces._

 _\- Por favor Whis deja de jugar - le dice un tanto asqueado Zarbón - estas cosas no hacen más que arruinar tu cuerpo, tu rostro se llenará de impurezas - toma el pastelillo y lo desaparece con una ráfaga de ki. Whis consternado sintió que dentro de sí se rompía algo._

 _\- pero... - sus ojos intentaron humedecerse, pero lo evitó._

 _\- no te pongas así, sabes de sobra que detesto cuando cocinas esta clase de comidas. Deberías de agradecerme, estoy evitando que arruines tu cuerpo también - le dijo Zarbón intentando "consolar" a Whis._

 _\- Ni siquiera lo probaste - le dijo el ángel aún visiblemente afectado._

 _\- No me has dicho aún eso del campeonato - le dijo el peliverde intentando cambiar de tema - si llegas a ser mi asistente no dejaré que hagas estas cosas - . Whis lo miró a los ojos e intentó decirle algo. Pero no pudo. Esa fue para él la primera prueba de que los cotilleos sobre él eran cierto. - Whis no estés así por una tontería de esas, eres demasiado inteligente y listo para echarte a morir por algo como eso - . Seguía mirándolo sin articular ninguna palabra. Procesaba lo que le había dicho. Tal vez tenía razón, solo estaba exagerando y de verdad debería de evitar cocinarle pues sabía de antemano que Zarbón era un obsesivo con su propio cuerpo. Quizás estaba siendo muy infantil, un pastelillo hermosamente decorado no tenía por qué ser un motivo de conflicto en un momento de intimidad para ambos._

 _\- tienes razón - le dijo finalmente, aún sentido. Pero fingiría, quería hacer feliz a esa persona por sobre todas las cosas. Más aún sabiendo que había encontrado la forma de poder estar con él por mucho tiempo._

 _\- bien, ¿cómo puedo participar en este campeonato? - consultó nuevamente. Whis le explicó que debía presentarse ante el gran sacerdote para dar a conocer su intención e interés en querer ser Dios de la destrucción. Posteriormente se mediría su fuerza y su valor mediante el torneo para luego ser entrenado por algún ángel asistente. - Es decir ¿que terminarás entrenándome tú ? - inquirió el híbrido._

 _\- pues sí - le dijo sonriente y alegre - no te parece fantástico? - le preguntó._

 _\- ¿eres más fuerte que yo? -_

 _\- jojojo - el ángel nervioso, soltó una carcajada, sabía que eso golpeaba el ego de su amado - no lo creo en verdad - prefirió no fastidiarlo - un maestro no necesariamente es más fuerte que su alumno, la fuerza no es todo - le dijo finalmente._

\- ya veo... - sin estar muy convencido.

 _Después de esa charla, se dedicaron a entregarse mutuamente, donde ahora Whis llevaba dentro de sí la semilla de la duda. No dudaba de lo que sentía hacia el hombre al que estaba amando ahora. Sentía duda de lo que él era realmente. Tenía miedo de hurgar más en la clase de ser que tenía en frente, sentía pánico de encontrarse con todas esas cosas que se decían sobre él. El hecho de que le haya mencionado participar del torneo para seleccionar al Dios de la destrucción, sembró también el miedo de que finalmente eso terminara por separarlos, pues no pudo dejar de notar el interés exacerbado por querer ser un Dios... pero ¿él sabía lo que significaba ser un Dios de la destrucción realmente? . El ángel decidió creer que sí._

 _ **\- fin flash back -**_

La sonata que interpretaba Whis en sus reminiscencias estaba llegando a su último movimiento. Suspiró profundamente como quien se prepara para sumergirse en lo más profundo del océano. Cerró sus ojos nuevamente para llegar al día en que todo acabó.

 **\- flash back -**

 _\- Jamás me sentí tan humillado! - Zarbón estaba colérico olvidándose por completo de que su cabello estaba alborotado, algo que en circunstancias normales, no habría permitido por nada del mundo._

 _\- ¿qué te pasa? - Whis se sobresaltó por la forma en que el híbrido entró a la habitación que ambos compartían en secreto cuando deseaban pasar un momento juntos._

 _\- tu padre! - escupió con repulsión y odio. Whis no entendía nada._

 _\- ¿qué pasa con él? - cuestionó asustado el ángel._

 _\- Se atrevió a decirme que no era digno para ser un Dios de la destrucción! a mi! - le gritó con toda furia. El ángel sin poder creer lo que decía Zarbón se acercó a él para calmarlo y darle contención. - suéltame, maldita sea! - el peliverde le impidió acercarse mirándolo con odio - ¿ a caso crees que se pueden burlar así de mi? - le gritó._

 _\- por supuesto que no sabía que esto pasaría - Whis le contestó con toda la sinceridad que pudo demostrar - ¿qué fue lo que te dijo el gran sacerdote exactamente? - quiso saber el pelialbino._

 _\- ¿me vas a decir que tu no sabías nada? -_

 _\- Zarbón, como se supone que puedo saber... ¿no crees que al menos te lo habría advertido? - se defendió Whis. El híbrido sin creer absolutamente ninguna palabra de lo que le decía el ángel, con ira destruyó una mesita que había en la sala de espera, se dirigió hacia Whis tomándolo del cuello con furia._

 _\- no soy el juguete de nadie Whis, menos el tuyo - le dijo amenazadoramente. Whis estaba consternado por la violenta reacción que tuvo su amado para con él. Esta vez sin siquiera evitarlo, dejó ver en sus ojos que algo dentro de él se había roto._

 _\- no deberías decirme algo como eso - le dice Whis - te he ayudado en todo lo que he podido, la idea de que fueras Dios destructor fue mía - le responde._

 _\- ¿para que me terminaras humillando? - le dice, mientras ejercía presión sobre el cuello del ángel._

 _\- Zarbón, me estás lastimando, por favor suéltame - le pide Whis con su voz destruida por la presión y por el dolor. Para el ángel en verdad era más fácil quitarse las manos del peliverde con un simple movimiento y mandarlo a freír kerokos al universo 18 si quería, pero se encontraba frente a la persona que amaba y para esa situación no tenía una estrategia o una técnica para luchar._

 _\- no voy a permitir que aplasten de esta manera mis ideales de ser el más poderoso del universo... y de todos los que existan! - la mirada de Zarbón estaba desorbitada. Suelta a Whis con brusquedad y se pierde en sus pensamientos._

 _\- Si el gran sacerdote te ha dicho que no eres digno... debe ser por - Whis no pudo de terminar la oración._

 _\- Es porque según él no comprendo el verdadero sentido de la existencia de un Dios de la Destrucción... sólo porque le dije que Zen o' Sama realmente no necesitaba tantos dioses destructores, con solo mi poder bastaba para destruir a todos! - escupió. El ángel entendió entonces. Y sobre ese entendimiento pudo ver lo que su padre vio en ese hombre que tenía en frente. La realidad de un ser absolutamente ególatra, vacío y miserable. Cierto, no era digno de ser un Dios de la destrucción. Tampoco era digno del sentimiento que Whis le dedicaba._

 _\- Los destruiré a todos, y te juro, llegará el día en que seré emperador del universo... y se arrepentirán - amenazó._

 _\- Ser dios de la destrucción no solo es destruir porque sí... hay una razón fundamental para ello - el pelialbino le replicó absolutamente descorazonado._

 _\- No te entiendo, alguien como tu con tus habilidades, pudiendo hacer grandes cosas, ¿solo se limitará a ser un pusilánime y un niñero del Dios de la Destrucción? No me has servido para nada - Zarbón quería provocar o herir aún más a Whis, necesitaba desesperadamente desquitarse con alguien. - Los universos solo necesitan a un solo Destructor... e incluso, ni siquiera la existencia del rey de todo es necesaria - ._

 _Whis horrorizado, con todo el dolor que sentía dentro de sí por lo que estaba sucediendo, se irguió en toda su altura para acercarse a él amenazadoramente._

 _\- Un Dios de la destrucción no puede ser alguien ególatra... tan superficial, tan despiadado y miserable como tú - por cada palabra que decía, las lágrimas en el rostro del ángel caían sin ningún reparo. Había sido utilizado._

 _\- oh, cariño... no olvides que tú te enamoraste de este ser tan despreciable - le respondió Zarbón con burla. El pelialbino guardó silencio. Era verdad. Se había enamorado de él... o quizás solo se había equivocado estrepitosamente al creer que amaba a ese hombre. Porque en el fondo a quien amaba era a la persona que el mismo había idealizado, solo por la apariencia... solo por la gratitud de no volver a sentirse solo._

 _\- Vete Zarbón - las palabras que dijo le cortaban la garganta de pura pena. - hazte un favor y lárgate de aquí -_

- _No pretendo quedarme tampoco - Zarbón intentaba arreglarse el cabello ridículamente desordenado - No me interesa para nada estar con alguien que solo desea ser el perrito faldero de un medroso Dios Destructor - Sin más salió del lugar dejando a un Whis destrozado._

 _Era el cenit de una historia de la que había quedado deshecho, jurándose así mismo no caer nuevamente en dichos estertores, para nunca más quedar como el chiquillo ingenuo, hijo de papá... Esto significaba para él una enorme lección._

 _Con el tiempo llegó a saber que Zarbón formó parte del ejercito de élite de Freezer y que iban por todos los universos atacando, invadiendo y destruyendo planetas. Posteriormente se enteró que fue asesinado a manos de Vegeta. No le importó. Era un final que esperaba, no lo deseaba, pero si Zarbón había elegido ese camino para su vida, era lógico que tarde o temprano acabaría muy mal. Cosa curiosa... que el asesino del híbrido era hoy su discípulo. Para Whis, la vida tenía un sentido del humor bastante extraño, pero decidió sonreír ante sus bromas muchas veces incomprendidas para el resto de los seres vivos._

 **\- fin flash back -**

Whis salió de sus recuerdos para darse cuenta una vez más que había soltado unas cuantas lágrimas más. Lo curioso era que recordarse así mismo como un muchacho ingenuo lo llenaba de tristeza. Para entonces se cuestionaba si tendría la habilidad o la capacidad de poder enamorarse otra vez. Ni siquiera lo había intentado a lo largo de todos los años, siglos y milenios que pasaron.

Pero sucedió que se convirtió en el asistente del Dios de la destrucción del universo 7. Esbozó una sonrisa resignada, aun con los ojos tristes. _\- Bills... -_ susurró y una ola de cariño sincero hacia el hakaishin le envolvió el corazón. Para el ángel haberse convertido en el maestro de Bills había sido un desafío y también un arduo aprendizaje. El dios de la destrucción era difícil de tratar, pero con el tiempo se dio cuenta que no era más que un jovencito aterrado por no saber qué debía ni cómo tenía que hacer, era mal educado, carecía de refinación en sus gestos, era tosco, bruto, pero sí muy inteligente.

El tiempo pasó para ambos solo para que su relación de maestro y asistente fuera aún más sólida. Whis comprendió que Bills confiaba en él y lo respetaba, aunque muchas otras veces perdía los estribos por no poder hacer lo que realmente quería. Se dio cuenta que el Dios realmente lo tenía en consideración en cada cosa que quería hacer y mostraba siempre interés en lo que opinaba o pensaba su asistente. De vez en cuando se dejaba engreír, puesto que para Whis era natural ser un consentidor con quienes tomaba cariño. No se dio cuenta, pero sin siquiera habérselo propuesto, ese Dios de la destrucción había conquistado su corazón con los mil y un defectos y con sus incontables actos bondadosos anónimos que nadie más que él había visto. Al final de cuentas, sin hacer la vista gorda, Whis se había enamorado del corazón del siempre cascarrabias de su señor Bills. Pero había asumido que todo ese sentimiento no podía ser nada más que lejano, silencioso, platónico.

 _\- Es hora de ir a ver si no quiere algo de comer..._ \- se dijo Whis mientras se dirigía a la habitación del Dios, no sin antes secar la humedad de su rostro. Respiró hondo, de cierta forma se sentía un poco más ligero.

* * *

Y bueno... no sé que decirles.

La razón de por qué hice una asociación de la música con Whis es porque en el juego de Dragon Ball Xenoverse, los poderes o las técnicas que tiene están relacionados con música, por ejemplo, "Destrucción Sinfónica", o "Preludio de la destrucción" y así.

¿por qué Zarbón? no tengo idea... esto también es culpa del juego, supongo... x'D

Espero sea de su agrado, como siempre agradezco todos sus comentarios, me motivan mucho.

Les cuento que esta historia terminará en 2 capítulos más.


	5. Por eso!

Bills, como de costumbre estaba tumbado en su cama perdiendo la mirada en el techo. Extrañamente hoy sentía hambre... pero sobretodo antojo de comer cosas dulces. Tal vez todos esos días de angustia, aislándose de todo, huyendo de Whis, generaron en el Dios un deseo infinito de endulzar su marchita vida. Porque así se sentía... como ese vegetal oxidado que Whis le mencionó. En esas vastas horas de soledad imaginó 780 mil formas de hablar con el ángel. Recreó 350 mil veces una presunta escena para confesarse. Todo resultaba bien... hasta que llegaba el momento de tomar la decisión. Ahí simplemente se miraba así mismo y decía _\- no seas patético -_ abandonando la idea, se tumbaba en su cama adquiriendo su ya habitual actitud apática.

Si bien pudo aclarar sus dudas referente a lo que tenía y no tenía permitido hacer un Dios, seguía sin saber si el albino alguna vez tuvo una relación. Hasta ahora, nunca se había preguntado si el ángel estuvo enamorado. Se recriminaba así mismo por ser como era. Tan infantil e inmaduro... tan mediocre. Porque para él, Whis era majestuoso, brillante, sabio, con un sentido del humor muy particular. Era para Bills, el ser más interesante de todos los universos y el más hermoso de todos los ángeles. _\- ¿y yo? -_ se cuestionaba - _un Dios de la destrucción Berrinchudo... cobarde_ \- Bills no se daba cuenta que estaba siendo víctima de su propia _represión._

Bien podría lidiar con esto por siempre... pero no podía huir todo el tiempo de Whis. Sin embargo tampoco podía escapar de lo que sentía. _¿qué pasaba si al final el ángel se aburría y lo dejaba igual?_ , Bills se torturaba así mismo con un sin fin de preguntas y con toda clase de situaciones donde siempre Whis era el que se iba. _\- No quiero que se vaya -_ decía apenas en un susurro.

\- _Señor Bills -_ Whis le habló para captar su atención. El dios levantó su cabeza para mirar a su interlocutor un tanto sorprendido, notó algo extraño en la expresión del ángel. _\- Me preguntaba si no desea comer algo o beber algo... o lo que sea -_ le dijo el ángel con derrota, sabiendo cuál sería la posible respuesta del Dios.

\- _uhm -_ lo seguía mirando, frunció el ceño esta vez para observar con más detenimiento los ojos de su asistente. Había algo diferente en sus ojos - _¿estás bien Whis?_ \- le inquirió

\- _mmm ¿ por qué su pregunta, señor?_ \- le replicó el asistente.

\- _en todo el tiempo que te conozco, jamás vi esa expresión en tu rostro -_ le dijo demostrando cierta inquietud - _jamás te he visto llorar... pero juraría que lo has hecho_ \- continuó. Whis quedó impresionado, pero intentó disimular.

\- _¿llorar yo? jojojo_ \- fingió su carcajada mientras que con su mano tomaba su mejilla para disimular aún más que estaba falseando su risa.

\- _no qué va, el príncipe Vegeta_ \- le dijo con sarcasmo - _tienes tus pestañas húmedas, sé cómo lucen usualment_ e - le dijo Bills algo preocupado, olvidándose por completo que él mismo estaba con sus ánimos más abajo del inframundo. El ángel se sorprendió al enterarse de que su señor notara un detalle como ese.

\- _ooh, eso -_ respondió con algo de gracia - _no es nada señor Bills, lo que pasa es que fui a lavarme la cara_ \- no le iba a explicar que en realidad no había _"llorado"_ pero que sus ojos dejaron escapar a unas lágrimas rebeldes.

\- _uhhm -_ Bills frunció aún más el ceño con duda - _¿no me estás mintiendo?_ -

\- _¿le he mentido alguna vez, mi señor?_ -

\- _sabes de sobra que sí_ \- le contestó fastidiado el Dios recordando que hace 130 siglos atrás Whis le había inventado que papá noel ya no le traería regalos si se portaba mal. O como esa vez en que le dijo que solo había ido una sola vez a la tierra a comer deliciosa comida mientras él dormía.

\- _jojojo, no se enfade mi señor, no vine para que nos peleemos, ¿quiere algo de comer?_ \- intentó desviar el tema _\- ¿no hay nada que se le antoje? estoy dispuesto a prepararle lo que sea que quiera -_ le dijo alegre. El hecho de que Bills reparara en el detalle de sus pestañas húmedas y la preocupación que este mostró al notarlos, dejó contento al corazón del ángel.

\- _me cambiaste el tema Whis, no soy tonto... -_ Bills iba a rebatir, pero entendía que quizás Whis no quisiera compartir sus penas. Se sintió mal, por darse cuenta que jamás habían hablado de las cosas que pudieran hacer sentir triste al ángel. O tal vez solo estaba imaginando cosas producto al repentino apetito que surgió en él y era cierto que se había lavado la cara.

\- _Señor Bills, agradezco su preocupación -_ le decía el ángel mientras se acercaba a la cama del Dios _\- estoy bien... aunque sí estoy angustiado por usted, y lo sabe -_ Bills volteó su rostro hacia otro lado intentando ignorar lo que decía el ángel. No tenía ganas de hablar de su apatía nuevamente _\- puede ignorarme, pero apuesto que se le antoja algo delicioso -_

 _\- ehm... digamos que..._ \- se asombró que el pelialbino se diera cuenta de su hambre. Bills pensaba en qué cosa podría pedir.

Hoy tenía deseos de comer cosas dulces... pero si comía dulces después querría comer cosas saladas. _\- ¿puedes hacerme panquesitos rellenos de crema y pudín con salsa de caramelo y mermelada de fresas? -_ El dios no lo podía evitar, teniendo hambre era realmente como un niño hambriento, no solo de comida sino que hambriento también de cariño... era solo un chiquillo que deseaba ser consentido. El pecho de Whis se llenó de ternura ante la petición del Dios, se alegró por lograr que el señor Bills aceptara comer algo.

 _\- pero por supuesto que sí mi señor, ¿le gustaría también que preparara helado de chocolate con almendras? -_ si iba a consentirlo, lo haría con todo _\- que le parece si además agregamos galletas, tartas de frutas y pasteles con bizcochuelos rellenos de dulce de leche... -_ Los ojos de Bills se iluminaban por todas las exquisiteces que le mencionaba Whis.

\- ¿De verdad puedes hacer todo eso? - le preguntó incrédulo Bills.

\- _Señor Bills, me ofende, ¿acaso no le he preparado antes muchos deliciosos platillos? -_ Whis se extrañaba que de pronto Bills se mostrara tan tímido, usualmente le exigía que hiciera toda la comida del universo sin importarle nada.

\- _pensé que estabas molesto conmigo -_ le respondió de pronto el Dios con algo de pena que intentó disimular con indiferencia. Whis recordó que la última vez que hablaron, había salido de su habitación no sin antes decirle que si quería morir, él no quería estar presente.

\- _ouh, es eso_ \- se dijo así mismo el ángel con culpa - _lamento mucho lo que dije señor Bills, no debí. En realidad estuve mal al decirle aquello -_ le respondió el ángel. Whis tomó asiento en la orilla de la cama del Dios para mirarlo a los ojos _\- Actué conforme a mi frustración... sigo preocupado por usted y bueno... -_ el ángel no pudo continuar porque el Dios le interrumpió.

\- _lo siento Whis, yo tampoco quiero... preocuparte... es que... -_ el Dios se detuvo, en verdad quería explicarle, decirle todo a Whis, que la razón por la que estaba así, era porque había admitido que estaba enamorado de él. Que tenía un miedo atroz de arruinar la relación que tenían. Un terror infinito de que se fuera de su lado por no haber podido controlar sus sentimientos. El ángel notó nuevamente que Bills se estaba encerrando en sí mismo.

\- _Señor Bills_ \- el asistente tocó suavemente el hombro del Dios - _esta bien, sea lo que sea... -_ Whis meditaba sus palabras, porque sabía la razón que mantenía al Dios en esa condición, pero no tenía idea de como ayudarlo si no confiaba en él _\- En este basto universo y en todos los otros, hay solución para lo que sea, mi señor -_ fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir. - _Solo no se encierre demasiado en sí mismo, no le hace bien... -_ le regaló una sonrisa sincera y se levantó. - _iré a preparar lo que me pidió... y como lo conozco, prepararé algunos platillos salados -_ le volvió a sonreír y le guiñó un ojo.

Bien podría usar su magia para cocinar, pero deseaba aprender el arte culinario con sus propias manos, más aún cuando le iba a preparar deliciosa comida a su señor. Después del viaje hacia su pasado, Whis había logrado ponerse de mejor ánimo. Mejor dicho, el señor Bills consiguió que su energía se elevara hasta lo alto de los cielos.

\- _Qué bueno que le pedí estos ingredientes a Bulma-san -_ sonriente Bills sacaba la harina, el azúcar, entre otras cosas que utilizaría para preparar un banquete. Luego fue a buscar distintos tipos de carnes, huevos, queso, pastas y algunos vegetales. De su báculo hizo aparecer un montón de ollas, sartenes y recipientes para comenzar con la preparación del festín. _\- comenzaré con lo dulce -_ decidió en tanto mezclaba los ingredientes para hacer la masa de los panquesitos y de los bizcochuelos.

Para el ángel, cocinar era terapéutico, sanador. Le gustaba porque le hacía olvidar sus preocupaciones, lo disfrutaba porque en su tremenda humildad era minucioso y dedicado en sus preparaciones. Adoraba cocinar, porque podía pensar con tranquilidad, pero es en la cocina la única instancia donde podía pensar íntimamente en él y en sus emociones. En lo que siente por Bills y en su amor hacia él _\- me gustaría mucho que me dejaras ayudarte -_ .

Seguía en su menester, esta vez amasando lo que serían las tartas, de pronto sus pensamientos dieron con un tema que había dejado de lado :

 _\- ¿de quién estará enamorado el señor Bills? -_ Su siempre brillante cerebro comenzó a funcionar realizando conjeturas. Sabía que podría descubrirlo pero tenía que analizar las posibilidades - _el señor Bills conoce a muchas deidades, personas, alienígenas... -_ partió de esa base _\- En general a mi amo no le cae bien a nadie, más sé a quienes detesta -_ aquello complicaba un poco el análisis del ángel. _\- Si se ha enamorado, es evidente que tiene que ser de alguien que conoce y que trata con frecuencia -_ Punto a favor, Whis se acercaba a la verdad.

 _\- veamos... últimamente hemos estado más en la tierra y solo con ellos..._ \- Whis quedó congelado - _ay por dios... ¿la señora Bulma?_ \- La primera persona que surgió de sus conclusiones fue la mujer de Vegeta _\- un momento... hasta donde sé, el señor Bills le tiene más bien temor... aunque le perdona la vida siempre que ella se pone algo irrespetuosa con él -_ el ángel seguía analizando esa posibilidad _\- pero será que lo hace porque... ¿de verdad le gusta? -_ Whis detuvo su labor de seguir amasando. Si bien podía ser correcta su aseveración, algo no le cuadraba en esa ecuación. Bills podía ser caprichoso, pero de alguna forma tenía honor y sabía que Bulma pertenecía a los sentimientos de Vegeta y Vegeta le pertenecía a los sentimientos de ella.

 _\- de ser así... habríamos dejado de ir a la tierra o Vegeta habría pasado a mejor vida. Creo que la perdona solo porque nos da deliciosa comida -_ la contrariedad del pelialbino hizo que dejara de amasar para tomar asiento y seguir en su peritaje.

 _\- En realidad, el señor Bills comenzó a ponerse de esta forma después de haber ganado el torneo -_ aquello alivió un poco al asistente en tanto se tomaba el mentón para continuar - _Si lo pienso fríamente, hace mucho tiempo que el amo no socializaba con nadie, se la pasaba todo el tiempo durmiendo, claro está, eso cambió cuando despertó y fue en busca de Gokú... -_ El ángel hizo el intento de imaginarse la situación del señor Bills enamorado del Saiyajin y el mismo soltó una carcajada por tan disparatada idea - que va Gokú es igual al señor Bills caprichoso, inmaduro, es fuerte... y bueno, entretiene mucho al señor Bills para... - una vez más quedó consternado. _¿Cabía la posibilidad que Gokú fuera el problema? - Es que... nunca he notado, no... me habría dado cuenta. Tal vez solo me estoy poniendo paranóico -_ se dijo para calmarse.

Pensó en todos los que estuvieron en el torneo para ir descartando - _no, no lo conoce... menos, ni siquiera le cae bien -_ llegó a Vermoud - _que va, lo odia desde siempre... aunque dicen que del amor al odio hay un solo paso..._ \- desecha la idea rápidamente recordando que Vermoud y Marcarita tienen una relación. _Era un secreto a voces_. Siempre se preguntó si su padre había permitido aquello o si el hecho de que Vermoud estuviese entrenando a Toppo se debía a la posibilidad de que quisiera tener algo más concreto con su hermana.

- _Esto es ridículo, nadie encaja, el señor Bills prácticamente habla conmigo todo el tiempo, comemos juntos y vamos a todas partes juntos y ..._ \- el corazón se le detuvo por fracciones de segundos, solo para que sus ojos se abrieran con toda estupefacción.

 _¿Cabía la posibilidad que fuera tan abstraído como para no haberse dado cuenta?_

Mientras el ángel parpadeaba intentando reponerse, su cerebro inicia con la labor de ensamblar toda la historia. Todo lo que no comprendía, ahora estaba tomando forma y teniendo un sentido. Se le aceleró el corazón y su rostro se sonrojó _\- ¿realmente puede ser posible que... -_ no se sentía listo para pronunciarlo, a pesar de que las evidencias le estaban mordiendo la nariz, no quería cometer la imprudencia de interpretar mal los sentimientos del Dios.

Sí, el señor Bills estaba enamorado desde hace tiempo - _¿dónde está mi báculo? -_ preguntó a la nada el ángel, en tanto lo buscaba para verificar todos esos momentos en los que el Dios pudo haber dado alguna señal de interés hacia él. Entonces lo vio.

Aparecieron muchos momentos en el báculo de Whis donde el Dios con su lenguaje corporal, sus gestos e incluso con sus acciones demostraba que deseaba tener la atención de Whis. Por eso siempre el Dios terminaba haciendo lo que él le decía, tomaba en cuenta sus sugerencias, lo consideraba... aunque fuera a regañadientes. Entendía mejor la razón de sus múltiples enojos toda vez que Whis comía solo algo delicioso y no lo invitaba. _\- Por eso me reprochó que lo tratara con más cariño, por eso se puso nervioso cuando le expliqué su enfermedad y se niega a contarme lo que le sucede -_ concluía el ángel.

Por eso también, hace muchos siglos atrás, encontró en la cocina 70 tazas rotas y hojas de té esparcidos por todo el piso. Para entonces creía que Bills estaba jugando a ser el destructor y que solo buscaba fastidiar al asistente. Pero ahora entendía mejor. El dios estaba intentando hacerle una taza de té. Tampoco recordaba que ese día el ángel había pescado una gripe y el té esparcido, era uno que ayudaba a aliviar las molestias que generaban el resfrío. Sin embargo, debido a que Bills no tenía mucha habilidad más que para comer, domir y destruir, fracasó en su intento por querer ayudarlo.

El ángel cerró los ojos sonriendo. _\- Esa es la razón por la que me evita, por eso el pez oráculo estaba tan nervioso y por eso es que me sugirió contarle a Bills mi historia... -_ Era verdad, nunca había compartido con él parte de su vida, salvo uno que otro detalle de cuando fue Maestro de otros Dioses o cuando solía ser un niño.

Whis se paró de su silla, aún algo impresionado por lo que acababa de descubrir - _debo continuar cocinando -_ se dijo - _debo comprobar de todas formas y esta cena me va a ayudar- ._ Tenía deseos de cantar pero optó por tararear una canción dentro de su mente mientras seguía preparando el banquete. Ahora ya sabía de qué forma poder ayudar al señor Bills. Claro, siempre que no estuviese equivocado.

Cocinar siempre le daba alguna respuesta.

* * *

¿Como están? espero de corazón que bien. Primero que todo quiero extenderles mis disculpas, iba a actualizar ayer... pero un tema médico me tuvo un poco entretenida(?).

Aquí recién salido del horno, el penúltimo capítulo de esta historia trastornada. Espero lo disfruten.

Ya que me lo han preguntado, les confirmo que esta historia principalmente no tendrá lemon. Pero sí tengo pensado en escribir algo de eso, pero será una historia a aparte de esta. Al menos ya visualicé como quiero que sea.

Por cierto, soy chica... mujer, chava, vieja, tía... como le digan en su tierra x'D para que no usen los " " .

Como siempre, muchas gracias por su tiempo invertido en leer, gracias por sus comentarios y también por sus halagos.

Abrazos!


	6. Ultra Instinto

Mientras esperaba a que su comida estuviera lista, el Dios de la destrucción comenzó a repasar lo que había ocurrido en el torneo del poder. No fue hasta la eliminación de su gemelo, en el que Bills supo que no había apreciado su vida como deidad, ni su tiempo para realizar sus labores correspondientes. Cabía hasta la posibilidad de nunca más ver a Whis. Entendió lo grave que era la situación. Todo había sucedido demasiado rápido... en tan solo 48 minutos el Dios se daba cuenta de todo lo que iba perder por su necedad.

 _\- Whis -_ susurró, pensando en el ángel. Deseaba tener el valor de decirle lo que sentía. Recordó haberlo visto triste en la tarde _\- ¿qué pudo haberle pasado? -_ se cuestionó en voz alta.

 _\- ¿mi señor? -_ contestó el aludido.

Asustado por la repentina aparición del asistente, el hakai se cayó de la cama.

\- ¡aahg, oye, anúnciate cuando estés por entrar a mi habitación! - le reclamó Bills sonrojado.

 _\- lo siento mucho señor -_ le respondió alegremente el ángel - sólo quería apresurarme en avisarle que la comida ya está lista. La expresión avergonzada y molesta del Dios cambió por una de júbilo.

 _-¿me lo juras? -_ le preguntó cómo crío.

 _\- por supuesto que sí, mi señor -_ le contestó. Se acercó al felino para tocar su frente. Ante el contacto Bills se inquietó, sofocándose. _\- Pero antes debe lavar sus manos, recuerde que es importante la higiene al momento de comer -_

 _\- eh... sí, ahora voy -_ le respondió con timidez, obedeciendo la instrucción del pelialbino.

 _\- Lo estaré esperando en el comedor -_ Whis le sonrió para luego dirigirse al lugar indicado. Bills asintió y no pudo evitar sentir nervios.

Siempre tuvo la desagradable e incómoda sensación que su maestro y asistente sabía leer sus pensamientos. Si lo meditaba bien, quizás no era algo tan malo, considerando que podría evitarse el tormento de _"confesar"_ y explicar porqué andaba como alma en pena. Creía que al final, su asistente merecía saber la verdad, pero el miedo siempre latente le aflojaba la lengua y los deseos de querer ser sincero.

Derrotado, suspiró hondo prefiriendo dejar de torturarse por sus pensamientos, ahora lo que de verdad quería era comer y no tenía deseos de que su apetito se esfumara. Lo único que podía hacer, era disfrutar de lo que Whis había cocinado y haría todo el esfuerzo posible para hacer ameno el momento entre los dos.

En el comedor se encontraba la mesa dispuesta para que la deidad pudiera servirse de todos los exquisitos platillos que su ángel había preparado para él. La mitad de la mesa estaba atestado de panquesitos, bizcochos, galletas, tartas entre otras delicias de repostería. La otra mitad estaban las cosas saladas que querría comer después de devorar lo dulce : distintos tipos de carnes asadas, vegetales hervidos, grillados, crudos pero aderezados, arroceras con distintas preparaciones, pastas con diferentes salsas, tubérculos fritos y rellenos.

Cuando Bills llegó al salón, la expresión de su rostro cambió a una de absoluta emoción .

 _\- ¿todo eso es para mi? -_ quiso saber el exaltado Dios.

 _\- ¿para quién más si no? -_ le contestó el ángel sonriente, contento de ver a su señor entusiasmado - _le dije que le prepararía comida deliciosa -_

 _\- todo se ve increíble... te luciste Whis -_ respondía el hakai mientras se dirigía a su asiento, aún impresionado por la atractiva y apetitosa mesa que había realizado el ángel.

Sonriente y de pie, Whis se puso a su lado invitándolo a que tomara asiento y comenzara a comer.

 _\- espero lo disfrute mi señor, lo hice con_ _ **mucho cariño**_ _-_ El albino dijo eso último a propósito, pues quería ver en los ojos del felino aquello que vio en el báculo cuando se dio cuenta de la verdad.

El Hakaishin lo quedó mirando un momento. El _"con cariño"_ del ángel resonó en sus oídos y retumbó por todo su cuerpo y por segunda vez en el día, el Dios volvía a sonrojarse. Le quitó la mirada rápidamente para concentrarse en lo que tenía en frente y no " _delatarse"_.

- _Eureka! -_ dijo Whis para sus adentros _\- ahí está esa chispa divina -_ recitó en su mente, mientras sonreía feliz. Sin embargo, el señor Bills había cambiado su expresión, se veía visiblemente contrariado por algo. Al parecer estaba teniendo una especie de discusión interna consigo mismo, percatándose de un detalle importante

- _oye Whis -_ dijo de pronto el Dios _._

 _\- sí señor, ¿qué ocurre? -_ el rostro de Whis cambió a uno de confusión. _\- ¿no le gusta la comida? -_ preguntó un poco asustado. Bills lo miró con extrañeza, confundido.

 _\- ¿no vas a comer conmigo? -_ le soltó el felino un poco desilusionado. La verdad es que desde hace ya bastantes centurias ambos se acompañaban para comer y Bills se había acostumbrado a la presencia del ángel para degustar mucha comida. Este lo miró conmocionado por la pregunta. Sabía que su Dios detestaba comer solo. No obstante estaría ahí para hacerle compañía.

 _\- bueno, es que preparé todo esto para usted y yo sé que no es muy afecto a compartir comida...-_

 _\- ¿no será que está envenenada y por eso no quieres acompañarme? -_ interrumpió Bills. Por un momento Whis iba a ofenderse hasta que notó que los ojos de su señor lo miraban expectante a que este hiciera una réplica ingeniosa. El Dios estaba tratando de provocarlo para tener alguna tonta discusión y bromear al respecto. Como solía ser antes de que este fuera preso de su propia represión.

 _\- jojojo, siempre piensa lo peor de mi -_ la cara de Whis cambió por una de alivio _\- ¿desea que lo acompañe, mi señor? -_ preguntó sinceramente.

 _\- Si no te quieres sentar y comer... entonces la comida tiene veneno -_ le dijo _\- y no comeré -_ Whis entendía que esa era la manera en la que el señor Bills se atrevía a pedirle que lo acompañara a comer. Sonrió y tomó una de las sillas que estaba a su lado.

 _\- de acuerdo mi señor, ¿desea que dé la primera mordida a alguno de estos pastelillos para asegurarse? -_ le preguntó mientras se sentaba junto a él.

 _\- prueba este panquesito -_ dijo Bills en tanto acercaba el dulce a los labios del ángel. Whis absolutamente pasmado por el gesto, supo que era su turno de que sus mejillas se sonrojaran.

Por otro lado Bills no tenía idea cómo se había atrevido a hacer algo tan estúpido y ridículo. Como el ángel no reaccionaba, el Dios se arrepentía por su fugaz osadía _-¿en qué rayos estaba pensando? -_ se reprochó. Estaba a punto de aplastarle el pastelillo al pelialbino en la nariz para ocultar en una _"broma"_ su intento de ser gentil , hasta que Whis se acercó al panquesito dándole una mordida suave. Sorprendido el hakai se abstuvo de usar su "plan b".

Whis masticaba con tranquilidad con los ojos cerrados degustando pausadamente su propio postre.

 _\- tal vez la recomendación viene muy de cerca, hasta incluso puede que parezca presuntuoso, pero esto está realmente maravilloso -_ dijo finalmente el ángel visiblemente conmovido.

 _\- a ver, déjame probar_ \- le dice Bills tomando otro panquesito echándolo rápidamente entero a su boca, olvidándose de la _"metedura de patas"_ de hace un momento.

 _\- Señor Bills no haga eso, cuántas veces le he dicho que esa no es la forma de comer, así no disfrutará realmente el sabor de lo que come -_ le dijo el ángel un poco molesto.

Bills haciendo oídos sordos a lo que le decía su asistente, seguía masticando identificando el maravilloso sabor que le había descrito el ángel.

 _\- Esto es extraordinario... -_ dijo finalmente el Dios _-_ ¡ _maldita sea Whis, todo te sale perfecto, esto está exquisito! -_ sentenció.

 _\- me alegra saber que fue de su agrado mi señor -_ respondió con alegría.

La comida transcurrió con tranquilidad e incluso hubo varias carcajadas por parte de ambos mientras conversaban de todo y de nada a la vez. Por un lado Whis estaba contentísimo por varias razones, había logrado sacar de esa habitación al Dios, consiguió hacerle comer bien, y por sobretodo obtuvo su mayor recompensa: tenerlo gozoso a su lado disfrutando de la comida que le había cocinado. Lo único que quedaba por hacer, era ayudarlo a desahogarse. _-Eso va a estar un poco más difícil -_ pensaba.

Por otra parte Bills, mientras conversaba, engullía como si de verdad fuera la primera y la última comida de su vida, quedando extasiado por cada cosa que saboreaba. El Dios no lo notaba pero la oclusión que cargaba en su pecho se había alivianado bastante. El pasar el rato con Whis, comiendo junto a él le había subido tremendamente el ánimo. Por alguna razón comenzó a sentir una especie de esperanza o ilusión. Tenía la impresión _\- tal vez no tan equivocada -_ que a Whis también le gustaba pasar tiempo con él y eso lo hacía feliz.

 _\- oye Whis -_ le llamó el Dios, mientras metía los último bocadillos que quedaban a su boca - _¿mtushjerfmmnhnos ftcofcinnman igualde fbien? -_ preguntó Bills.

 _\- amo, mastique su comida y después me hace la pregunta, no le he entendido nada -_ respondió el ángel en tanto le entregaba una servilleta para que se limpiara la comisura de sus labios.

Como Bills no tomaba la servilleta, Whis se acercó a él y le limpió. El Dios se congeló por el acto de su asistente y por la cercanía que estaban teniendo en ese momento. Quedó hipnotizado por los labios del ángel. Jamás lo había tenido así de cerca y nunca había notado en detalle su rostro. La nariz del ángel era recta y pequeña, bien perfilada... era perfecta. Sus siempre deslumbrantes pestañas coronaban los ojos color lila que a Bills siempre deslumbraba, su cabello blanco platinado peinado con tanta gracia, hacía que el destructor quisiera perder sus manos en ese cabello. En su conjunto el ángel podría tener una expresión fría y carente de emociones, pero cada época vivida junto a él, había descubierto que era un ser demasiado dulce y cariñoso... siempre que no se le ocurriera fastidiarlo claro está.

Aunque el contacto mientras limpiaba fue breve, el ángel pudo notar que su señor lo miraba como si fuera la última maravilla del universo. Sonrió para sus adentros complacido de generar ese tipo de reacciones en él.

 _\- ya está amo -_ le dice Whis mientras se separa del Dios risueño por la cercanía. En una extraña sincronía premeditada tal vez por el azar, la mirada de ambos convergieron solo para sostenerse en los ojos del otro. Ninguno de los dos decía nada, seguían observándose. Bills perdido en los iris de su ángel deseaba poder decir con la mirada lo que no se atrevía con palabras. En tanto el asistente apreciaba encantado los ambarinos ojos de su señor llenos de _¿amor?_ , se percató de que las pupilas de su amo estaban dilatadas. Sonrió nuevamente.

Bills reaccionó y volteó su cara avergonzado y sonrojado ... otra vez.

Un poco desilusionado Whis se acomodó nuevamente en su asiento, igualmente ruborizado por lo ocurrido. No iba a negarlo le agradó en sobremanera estar de ese modo con él. Tal vez Bills no se había dado cuenta, pero estaba irradiando un calor que era atrayente al aura del ángel.

- _bueno, ¿qué fue lo que me preguntó?_ \- el asistente decidió continuar con la conversación que estaban teniendo.

- _¿ah? -_ Bills tardó un poco en recuperarse y recordar de lo que estaban hablando - _ah, sí... te preguntaba si tus hermanos también cocinan así de bien -_ en vez de estar alterado, el Dios estaba cohibido y perturbado. _\- ¿qué rayos fue lo que pasó? -_ se preguntaba para sí.

 _\- ah pues, no -_ dijo el ángel tan risueño como siempre. La verdad es que estaba haciendo un esfuerzo inconmensurable para no conmocionarse más de la cuenta _\- No todos los ángeles tenemos las mismas habilidades ni los mismos gustos -_ decía _\- Por ejemplo, aunque Vados es mi gemela y le guste la comida, siempre preferirá cosas saludables, aunque no sepan bien -_ respondió.

 _\- ya veo... -_ a pesar que intentó en todo momento tomar atención a lo que decía el ángel, el Dios tenía fija la mirada en sus labios . No podía obviar tan evidente manjar. El malva de esos labios no hacían más que recordarle a la pequeña y dulce fruta de la tierra, cuyo nombre no recordaba.

Con sentimientos encontrados, rompiendo su propia introversión, Bills se alejó un poco de la mesa. _\- bueno... he quedado satisfecho -_ anunció _\- soy afortunado de que seas mi asistente entonces, porque me habría muerto de hambre con algún otro que no fueras tú. -_ Dándose cuenta de lo que dijo, se lanzó 350 hakais en su imaginación para autocastigarse. _\- ¿por qué no le pides matrimonio también?, estúpido -_ se recriminó cruelmente.

 _\- ¿le ha gustado mis señor? -_ cuestionó el ángel halagado con lo dicho por Bills.

 _\- insuperablemente sublime -_ No sabía por qué, pero no podía controlar su lengua ni las cosas que decía. Es como si de repente el _ultra instinto_ estuviese actuando en su habla. _\- ehm... bueno yo iré a mi habitación y -_

 _\- ¿se irá a dormir ya? -_ Whis notablemente decepcionado intentó convencerlo para que se quedara un poco más. _\- aún falta la taza de té mi señor, ¿me acompaña? luego puede ir a descansar -_ le pidió abiertamente.

Bills lo observó por un momento, Whis nunca le había pedido nada de forma explícita si se trataba de algo para sí mismo. En verdad el Dios quería estar más tiempo con él, pero también quería huir, pues estaba demasiado descontrolado con lo que decía... aunque si lo pensaba bien... _\- he metido varias veces la pata y no veo que esté molesto... -_ razonó. _\- de acuerdo, a por el té -_ aceptó finalmente.

 _\- Vamos a la terraza amo, la noche está agradable -_ pidió una vez más el ángel más emocionado que nunca.

- _¡aish, que jocoso te pones! -_ responde el Dios fingiendo indiferencia, mientras cruzaba sus brazos por su cabeza como hacía usualmente cuando deseaba demostrar indiferencia. _\- está bien vamos a la terraza - ._

Ambos se dirigían al jardín del planeta. Bills seguía en la misma postura de indolencia, en tanto Whis lo miraba abiertamente. _\- No es más que una vorágine de emociones -_ pensaba el ángel.

Llegaron a la terraza y cada uno tomó su lugar. Los milenarios maderos que estaban a la orilla del río eran el lugar perfecto para meditar, charlar y por supuesto tomar el té.

Con su báculo Whis hizo aparecer una bandeja con todos los artefactos y accesorios para preparar té que flotaban entre ambos troncos a la altura en la que se encontraban ambos. Bills observaba con atención como su maestro y asistente preparaba el té con solemnidad y paz. Parecía estar feliz y aquello le agradó. Le gustaba contribuir aunque sea de forma indirecta a la apacible sonrisa y al rostro tranquilo que reflejaba el ángel. Sin embargo recordó que hace unas horas atrás, había visto sus pestañas húmedas y sus ojos excepcionalmente tristes. Frunció el ceño desconcertado. No pudo seguir en sus cavilaciones puesto que Whis ya había servido el té.

 _\- mi señor, el té ya está -_ le dijo entregándole su taza _\- 3 de azúcar y dos gotas de limón -_

 _\- sin jengibre, ¿verdad? -_ inquirió el Dios.

 _\- exactamente -_ respondió el ángel. Se dispusieron a tomar el té y un silencio extraño se apoderó del lugar. No era incómodo, más bien era agradable pues ambos se sentían a gusto en la compañía del otro. Sin embargo, Bills aún tenía la desazón por la mirada del ángel de hace unas horas atrás.

 _\- y bueno Whis, ¿me dirás por qué lavaste tu cara esta tarde?...¿con lágrimas? -_ preguntó de pronto el Dios sin ningún tipo de filtro.

 _\- ¿cómo? -_ el ángel no entendió en principio la pregunta.

 _\- a mi no me vas a engañar, tus pestañas estaban húmedas porque anduviste lagrimeando... y ni se te ocurra echarle la culpa a una cebolla -_ le reprendió Bills. Comprendiendo mejor a qué se refería, Whis sonrió incómodo. Parece que era tiempo de sincerarse. El ángel guardó silencio por largos segundos...

 _\- está bien... me descubrió -_ de reojo Bills lo miraba esperando que continuara mientras sorbía té de su taza. _\- Bueno yo... -_ empezó diciendo el ángel. No era tan fácil como pensaba... quizás entendía un poco a Bills y su represión por no decir nada. _\- vaya, esto... es un poco vergonzoso señor-_

 _\- está bien, no digas nada si no quieres -_ el Dios no evitó preocuparse por su asistente. Entendía que se sintiera complicado hablando de algo íntimo, por lo que prefirió no forzarlo. No obstante, deseaba saber qué o quién se había atrevido a humedecer los ojos de Whis, pues lo destruiría a puño partido.

Whis cerrando los ojos, respiró profundamente soltando el aire por su boca, resignado a que debía contarle parte de su pasado al señor Bills. Tomó valor y habló:

 _\- ¿sabe? hace ya... muchísimos eones, antes de que me convirtiera en su maestro y asistente... amé a alguien una vez -_ . Habló lo más tranquilo y pausado que pudo. No quería mostrarse nervioso.

El Dios impactado, casi escupe su té. Observó a su asistente para verificar que no se tratase de alguna broma.

- _¿qué? -_ logró articular el hakai.

 _\- era joven -_ el rostro del asistente perdió toda expresión de emoción, había una mirada fría y vacía, perdida en el cielo _\- nunca se lo dije a nadie -_ Whis resopló una vez más- _y probablemente fue lo peor que pude haber hecho, estuve muchos años cargando una enorme angustia - ._

Bills lo miraba sin poder creer lo que le estaba diciendo su ángel. Algo dentro de su interior le dolía. Tuvo la imperiosa necesidad de salir de ahí y destruir 596749656688748 galaxias de la forma más brutal que existiera para desahogarse. Pero se contuvo. Whis estaba confiando en él y parecía que realmente necesitaba hablar. Ciertamente se arrepentía de haber preguntado de más y ahora, tendría que escucharlo.

 _\- recordar lo que sucedió me hizo sentir un poco vulnerable otra vez -_ continuó el albino _\- la verdad he estado sensible desde que ha estado así mi señor -_ le dijo. Whis miraba a su Dios temiendo ver enojo en él. Empero, se encontró con una escena donde el señor Bills se veía ensimismado. Este último le regresó la mirada.

- _¿así cómo? -_ cuestionó escuetamente. El ángel se dio cuenta del cambio de actitud del destructor y por un momento se arrepintió de haberle contado.

 _\- perdido señor -_ respondió _\- me he sentido...solo, incluso aún más que cuando usted duerme-_

 _\- hmm -_ no iba a admitirlo, pero aquello hizo sentir al felino un poco culpable _\- ¿aún le amas? -_ Sin saber si quiera de quien se trataba,su necesidad por tener más información se había apoderado de su habla, soltando la pregunta sin premeditación.

Y aunque la interrogante había sido precisa reparó en el mustio tono de voz de su señor. Se apresuró en responder.

 _\- No, en lo absoluto -_ aseguró con voz rotundamente tajante. - _Solo fue un recuerdo y una experiencia en mi vida. Pero le aseguro que de aquello no queda nada -_ Whis le miró para verificar que la deidad le había creído.

- _¿por qué no funcionó? -_ a pesar de que Bills no quería saber más sobre ese pasado, su curiosidad y su masoquismo pudieron más. Por eso el dicho decía _"la curiosidad mató al gato"._

Whis lo observó indeciso, dudando si debía o no contarle más sobre aquello. Pero necesitaba darle confianza.

 _\- ¿en verdad quiere saberlo? -_ cuestionó el albino.

 _\- no habría preguntado -_ esta vez Bills se irguió quedando su espalda recta, cruzando los brazos, en tanto su mirada circunspecta se perdía por ahí. Su cambio fue repentino, tanto que el tono de su voz fue profundo y severo provocando que el ángel se estremeciera de solo escucharlo.

 _\- Fue cuando estaba terminando mi preparación como maestro -_ comenzó Whis.

Siguió contándole el cómo habían sucedido las cosas, desde que conoció a ese sujeto hasta que finalizaron la relación tormentosa que mantenían. En cada parte o episodio que le narraba el ángel, Bills cambiaba de expresión conforme a lo que iba sintiendo: enojo, indignación, compasión, celos y muchas ganas de asesinar al imbécil que había sido cruel con su ángel.

 _\- tiempo después, me enteré que se había unido al ejército de Freezer y que era su mano derecha -_ continuó el albino _\- después, me parece que fue asesinado -_. Hasta entonces, Whis había evitado dar nombres porque no quería cabrear más de lo que ya estaba su señor. Prefirió dejarlo así, rogando a Zen o' Sama que este no preguntara más detalles.

 _\- ¿quién era? -_ De acuerdo o la suerte no estaba de su lado o Zen o' Sama estaba ocupado jugando a las escondidas, por lo que no pudo oír sus ruegos. Notó nuevamente la profundidad y la severidad que la voz de la deidad transmitía, pero esta vez era aterradoramente intimidante, pues apenas y había modulado las palabras al formular la pregunta.

 _\- oh... mi señor ya no tiene importancia, su exist...-_

 _\- contéstame -_ ordenó Bills dejando entrever que no tenía paciencia para las _"perdices"_ de su asistente. Resignado, Whis contestó:

\- Zarbon -

\- ¿QUÉ? - Bills casi se cae del tronco de donde se encontraba. Whis cerró los ojos esperando un armagedón de proporciones bíblicas. - MALDITA SEA WHIS POR QUÉ CARAJOS NO ME DIJISTE NADA CUANDO NOS REUNIMOS CON EL ESTÚPIDO DE FREEZER! - El destructor estaba tan enojado que no se había dado cuenta que había tirado su taza de té.

 _\- cálmese mi señor, no le dije porque ya no tenía importancia -_ Whis trataba de sosegar al Dios mientras reparaba la taza tirada. _Esto no estaba saliendo como lo había planeado._

 _\- ¿QUE NO TIENE IMPORTANCIA? LO MATARÉ, MALDITA SEA MATARÉ A ESE MISERABLE -_ Bills estaba enajenado gritando, mientras su aura destructiva se elevaba rápidamente. El ángel no tuvo más opción que acercarse a él amenazadoramente para calmarlo.

 _\- Bills, contrólate... no hagas que me arrepienta el haber confiado en ti -_ dijo, tomando posición de ataque en caso de que la situación empeorara. Lamentablemente tendría que noquearlo.

Pero no sucedió, el hakai lo miró enfurecido mientras respiraba agitadamente tratando de calmarse. Pasaron unos minutos antes de que el Dios se repusiera de su furia.

 _\- Vegeta lo mató cuando estuvieron en Namekusein -_ dijo finalmente el asistente, volviendo a tomar su lugar. Bills se debatía entre seguir ahí o marcharse a su habitación.

Hubo un largo silencio en el que ninguno de los dos decía nada. Esta vez el silencio que los acompañaba era nefasto y doloroso. Whis suspiró mirando al Dios, su ánimo había caído otra vez. Todo lo ocurrido le sirvió al ángel para darse cuenta que sin proponérselo había herido a Bills. Se sintió horrible, parecía que su plan había fracasado, lo único que quería era comprobar si el Dios realmente estaba enamorado de él, hacer que este se confesara y que al fin su señor fuera el mismo de siempre. Tendría que enmendar.

 _\- amo Bills -_ llamó el ángel suavemente.

\- ... - el dios no sabía si responder.

 _\- mi señor... -_ reiteró Whis _\- perdóneme ... -_

 _\- ¿por que no me dijiste esto antes? -_ volvió a preguntar el hakai _\- ¿no ves que ahora ya no puedo aplastarle su asquerosa cara? -._ Si bien ahora no gritaba, seguía molesto por la situación. El ángel no pudo eludir una sonrisa de satisfacción. Parecía ser que Bills no solo estaba enamorado de él, también lo _amaba_ a tal punto de querer saciar su ira en venganza hacia el híbrido.

Había olvidado cuan protector podía ser el señor Bills.

 _\- no se lo dije porque... no se lo había dicho a nadie, es la primera vez que me atrevo a hablar de esto con alguien más. Él ya no significa nada, está en el infierno -_ le respondió finalmente el ángel.

 _\- ¿y si lo revivimos? -_ preguntó con seriedad y esperanza el Dios.

\- jojojo, pero amo! - Whis se rió por la actitud infantil y creativa que de pronto adquirió su señor _\- por supuesto que no, usted no va a ensuciar sus manos con ese abyecto ser -_ le dijo _\- además usted no puede usar el hakai para eso...-_

 _\- no voy a usar el hakai, le reventaré su horripilante cara a puñetazos -_ argumentó Bills, satisfecho por su _"grandioso"_ plan.

 _\- ¡ dije que no !-_ el ángel tuvo que ser duro al contestar _\- Amo, agradezco que... bueno... -_ no sabía exactamente qué decir _\- que quiera ... defenderme de alguna manera, pero ya ni siquiera me importa -_ le dijo. Sus mejillas se ruborizaron nuevamente.

No importaba lo que dijera el ángel, solo quería revivirlo unas 150 mil veces para matarlo esas mismas 150 mil veces. No podía creer que alguien tan poca cosa, tan rastrero y miserable como Zarbon hubiese utilizado a Whis... a su Whis. _¿Cómo siquiera se había atrevido a despreciar la deliciosa comida que hacía?_ , _¿Cómo es que tuvo la asquerosa insolencia de lastimar a su ángel?_

Estaba furioso.

Después de unos minutos, recordó el día cuando preguntó al pez oráculo si el ángel había estado enamorado alguna vez, negándoselo descaradamente. _Ya arreglaría cuentas con él._ No obstante, debía calmarse, su maestro y asistente se veía un poco afligido por la bataola que había causado y eso no era justo, había hecho esta comida deliciosa para él, lo acompañó dándole una velada muy agradable, charlaron gratamente y... los labios malva del ángel lo tenían nuevamente hipnotizado.

 _\- tsk!... no tengo que pedirte permiso -_ le respondió, dando a entender que al menos por ahora no iba a insistir con el tema.

 _\- me enojaré con usted si hace algo como eso -_ replica el asistente.

 _\- ¿ y qué harías si no te hago caso? -_ preguntó desafiante.

 _\- no intente desafiarme amo, sabe que no le irá bien -_ contesta el albino. Bills no sabía como explicarle la desesperación que sentía. Solo quería impartir justicia, vengarse. El solo haberse enterado de lo que había sucedido, generó un ardor en su pecho. No obstante el voto de confianza que le había otorgado el ángel contándole su historia amorosa con Zarbon, hizo que el destructor se motivara a hablar.

Pero pasaron varios minutos más en absoluto silencio.

 _\- tengo miedo Whis -_ dijo de pronto el Dios.

El pelialbino dejó su taza de té para observar a Bills detenidamente. Ese miedo que manifestaba tener, era visible en su rostro. No era el mismo miedo que brotaba en él cuando aparecía Zen o' Sama o Daishinkhan, pues ahí había un terror por morir. Pero esto era diferente, era un pánico que emanaba angustia y es que al parecer para el señor Bills había algo más espantoso que morir.

 _\- mi señor -_ Whis supo entonces que Bills se liberaría de sus propias cadenas. _\- ¿A qué le teme, amo?_ , _¿Qué puede ser tan terrible para que mi señor Bills esté así? -_ las preguntas fueron expresadas con sutileza, cuidado y cariño, ya que debía hallar la manera de aflojar esa coraza en la que el hakai se había empecinado en usar como refugio. Y aunque supiera la respuesta de la razón que mantenía a Bills reprimido, para el ángel no dejaba de ser solo una presunción y a la vez un muro el cual desbaratar.

Vio que Bills clavaba la mirada hacia el horizonte, con la finalidad de evitar mirar al ángel.

 _\- yo... -_ Bills temblaba. El Dios se estaba arrepintiendo por haber hablado de más. Le dolía el pecho y la garganta como consecuencia de ocluir demasiado tiempo sus emociones. Si no decía algo, estallaría y no en ráfagas de ki precisamente. El hakai cerraba los ojos mientras fruncía su ceño, adquiriendo una postura de frustración y desesperación. Whis resolvió que lo ayudaría un poco.

 _\- Señor Bills -_ llamó el ángel _\- mi señor-_ reiteró, esperando que el Dios lo mirara _\- Amo, por favor -_ suplicó, en tanto se acercaba a él para tomar su mano.

Aquello logró lo que el albino quería, el Dios abrió los ojos apenado.

 _\- lo que le diré, no quiero que lo tome como un reproche. Acabo de contarle un recuerdo de mi vida que tenía totalmente en el olvido. Decidí contárselo por dos razones -_ el ángel tomó con más fuerza la mano del Dios, pues quería demostrar que estaba siendo sincero - Debe entender que no hablar de lo que sentimos no es sano para el alma de nadie, y además ... probarle que yo confío y me preocupo por usted... ¿por qué no confía en mí? - con voz tenue, Whis formuló la pregunta.

Bills aún mudo, miraba al ángel con tristeza.

 _\- confío en ti más que nadie en los 12 universos Whis, como no tienes idea -_ El Dios que hasta ese momento se había dejado tomar de la mano, correspondió el agarre que había iniciado el albino. _\- ¿Qué razones podrían llevarte a abandonarme como Dios de la destrucción? -_ preguntó el Dios sin saber si aquello había sido una pregunta bien formulada. Su asistente le miró desconcertado.

 _\- ¿mi señor? -_

 _\- quiero decir... ¿qué tendría que hacer mal para que te marcharas y renunciaras a ser mi asistente y maestro? -_ le preguntó seriamente.

 _\- ¿a caso quiere que me vaya de su lado mi señor? -_ respondió con otra pregunta el ángel. Por unos breves segundos se aterró al pensar que había interpretado mal al Dios y que este lo que realmente quería era que se fuera, pero luego de recuperar su impecable lógica, intuyó que el Dios buscaba tantear terreno, en la eventualidad que se dispusiera a declarar.

 _\- estoy hablando en serio Whis -_ se molestó un poco el Dios creyendo que su asistente estaba saliendo con sus típicas bromas espontáneas.

 _\- uhmm... lo siento mi señor, su pregunta me deja un tanto desarmado -_ le responde.

 _\- es una pregunta... y no me has respondido -_ reiteró Bills.

- _Sabe muy bien el qué y él como, mi señor, las únicas razones que me llevarían a renunciar, sería que usted hiciera algo inapropiado -_ dijo, al ver que el semblante del felino se apagaba, se apresuró en agregar - _y llámese inapropiado todo acto que albergue maldad y egoísmo... la otra opción es que usted muera -_ el hakai se atrevió a mirar los ojos del ángel por lo dicho _\- quedaría inactivo de mis funciones - ._

La respuesta del albino no lo había convencido del todo. Más bien no le daba la seguridad que necesitaba para decirle a Whis lo que estaba sintiendo. _¿por qué simplemente no se largaba de ahí y seguía con su magistral plan de evitar al ángel?_

- _¿por qué siento que no me cree? - Whis_ liberó la mano que sostenía del Dios con cuidado. Suspiró para luego posicionarse frente a él flotando a la altura en la que se encontraba el hakai para mirar fijamente sus ojos.

Bills rehusaba mirar al frente. Se dio cuenta que comenzó a sentir un vacío cuando Whis había soltado su mano.

 _\- sí, te creo -_ le dijo en un susurro _\- pero... no quiero que te alejes de mi -_ fue apenas audible, pero el albino pudo entender. Bills ahora estaba abochornado y más nervioso que antes.

 _\- no tengo ninguna razón para irme de su lado -_ respondió con delicadeza, en tanto se acercaba más al Dios. Esta vez tomó ambas manos del hakai para tranquilizarlo. Bills lo miró con vergüenza teñida de rojo en su rostro y Whis lo observaba risueño y ruborizado también. Necesitaba que entendiera que todo iba a estar bien _\- yo tampoco quiero alejarme de usted, ni tampoco quiero que se aleje de mi -_

Ambos se observaban, el Dios inconscientemente empezó acariciar las manos del ángel que sostenían las suyas. Whis se sorprendió tanto por el gesto que no pudo presagiar lo que Bills estaba a punto de hacer.

No supo cómo ni cuando sus labios habían sido invadidos de forma repentina por el hakaishin.

Su inicio fue torpe y hasta un poco rudo, pero para el asistente _\- quien no esperaba algo como esto -_ le fue imposible no enrojecer de la alegría y la emoción, aunque claro, el shock de saberse besado por su Dios no le permitía hacer nada más que quedar paralizado como un idiota.

El ángel inmerso en todas las sensaciones maravillosas que estaba experimentando gracias al contacto, se disponía a corresponder el beso que Bills le estaba dando, pero toda su motivación se transformó en desilusión, pues el Dios se separó de él finiquitando el ósculo.

 _\- ¿Esto también es inapropiado? -_ Bills vencido por sus miedos, entendió que desde ahora en adelante el resto de su vida sería miserable y debía aceptar que Whis se iría de su lado, por haberse atrevido a besarlo. Precisaba ir a su habitación para huir, no quería ver el rostro de su ángel y encontrarse posiblemente con una asqueada expresión de horror _\- puedes irte cuando desees-_ le dijo sin mirarlo. A pesar de haber cometido tal acto de insolencia, se sentía ligero. El peso que cargaba hace semanas ya no le molestaba y... no podía dejar de pensar que los labios de su ángel, eran tal vez lo más celestial que hubiese podido probar.

Whis aun en su estado de parálisis, cuando se dio cuenta de lo que le dijo el Dios este ya se encontraba dándole la espalda para salir volando de ahí. Iba a replicarle, para que no se fuera, pero prefirió actuar.

 _\- ¿dónde crees que vas? -_ murmuró el ángel rápidamente para detenerlo, tomándolo del hombro, hizo que se girara y volviera a su lugar. Sin darle tiempo a que dijera o hiciese algo, Whis tomó el rostro de Bills para acercarlo al suyo. Los ojos del ángel se entrecerraron mientras acortaba la distancia entre él y el hakai.

Pese a que el Dios casi se muere de un infarto, pudo recuperarse cuando sintió nuevamente los labios del ángel en los suyos. El beso iniciado por Whis comenzó siendo suave. De apoco y con tranquilidad abrumante se adueñaba de la boca de su señor dejando que él también reconociera la suya propia, su sabor, sus labios, su beso. Una de las manos del ángel fue bajando por el cuello, deslizándose por su hombro, pasando por su antebrazo buscando la inmóvil mano del Dios, la tomó con ternura entrelazando sus dedos con las de él ejerciendo cierta presión para que este reaccionara, con su otra mano bajaba por la espalda de su señor para apegarlo más a él. Ese gesto provocó que Bills armonizara con lo que el ángel le estaba pidiendo mediante el beso y sus caricias, atrayendo aún más su cuerpo al de Whis, abrazándolo por la parte alta de la cintura.

Después de algunos minutos en el que se detenían para respirar un poco, seguían en su laboriosa misión de besarse. Besos cortos, besos suaves, mordisqueos sutiles, intensos y posesivos eran las tantas tácticas que cada uno utilizaba para dominar en el acto del ósculo.

En los pocos momentos de "cordura" que tuvo el Dios mientras luchaba con la insistencia del ángel por querer "mandar" en la boca del otro, se preguntaba si su descaro era a causa del _Ultra Instinto. Si hace nada que estaba enojado y gritando como bestia._

Tal vez era muy canalla echarle la culpa a la técnica divina.

Finalmente se detuvieron para apoyarse en la frente del otro más rojos que cualquier fruto existente en el universo. No sabían qué decir, solo eran ellos dos y su agitada respiración.

 _\- aún cree que debo irme, mi señor -_ Whis intervino para aclarar las cosas ahora que ya le había explicado de una manera muy particular que él no quería irse por ningún motivo, a ninguna parte.

Seguían abrazados aturdidos y felices. Ante la pregunta del ángel, Bills comenzó a mover la cola nervioso, de un lado a otro.

- _cállate -_ respondió, mientras escondía su rostro en el cuello del ángel.

- _me alegro que no se haya reprimido -_ dijo Whis mientras sonreía refiriéndose no solo por atreverse a besarle, sino que también por los besos que vinieron después.

 _-¿qué se supone que haremos ahora? -_ preguntó Bills con su cabeza apoyada en el hombro del ángel.

 _\- no tengo idea mi señor, solo sé que seguiré siendo su asistente, su maestro y su ángel si así lo desea -_ contestó el albino, haciendo que el hakai lo mirara.

Ninguno de los dos tenía idea de cómo iban a ser las cosas de ahora en adelante, lo único tangible que poseían ahora, era el abrazo que los unía por un sentimiento mutuo. Era nuevo para el Dios, pero estaba tan contento de que Whis lo correspondiera, que no le importaba que fuese el primer amor de su vida. Esperaba que fuera también el único. En tanto el ángel recordó todas esas maravillosas sensaciones que brotan en el alma cuando se ama, surgiendo una nueva emoción en él: cálida y sincera, ese sentimiento de bienestar cuando alguien te ama de verdad.

* * *

Para ustedes, con cariño y mucha devoción, el capítulo final.

De corazón agradezco su apoyo y sus siempre bienvenidos comentarios.

Espero pronto estar subiendo más historia de mis adorados Whis y Bills.

Gracias por todo!


End file.
